Love, War & Friendship
by xXDraconisXx
Summary: A Reincarnation fic! Two ordinary girls fall in love with Tasuki, and Nuriko. But theys soon find themselves in the reincarnated seishi's continuous war. Chapter seven! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Love, War and Friendship

*.* = thoughts

//.// = flashbacks or visions

__

// "Lily? Pretty."

" Thank you." she remained quiet.

The boy smiled as they walked down the street.

"I'm Nuriko."//

**flash**

The bell rang. Lily jumped. She was dreaming again. She growled, gathered her things and got up.

" Damn! I gotta get more sleep. All this studying for the exams is absolutely insane!" She started down the hall. Her day not going well.//She was late to class, after she missed the bus to school. But that was after she spilt her vanilla coffee drink all over her skirt at home and had to change. Then she couldn't find a matching skirt, and had to change her whole outfit, which she was very fond of and was looking forward to showing it off to Nuriko. Then while she wa changing, she saw the bus at the street corner. She cursed and ran downstairs. But the bus left without her. She wanted to scream. But she didn't, and asked for a ride form her mother. Then, when she finally, GOT to school, Nuriko was no where to be found, and the bell was about to ring and start the day.

It was then she remembered about the test she had due today. In third period she went to the bathroom to cry. She hated life then, and wanted to kill everyone..

After taking out her wrath on the paper towels and toilet paper, she returned to class. Maybe the rest of the day would be better."//

Well, it wasn't. She was now in her last class of the day, and still wanted to die. She had thought about skipping and going home, but wouldn't allow herself to do that, so she sat, as the Biology teacher started to talk about genetic engineering Lily sighed, and took her notes solemnly, trying not to get too upset. And the class dragged on.

The bell rang again. Finally it was over. She could finally climb out of the hell hole of a day she'd had, and escape to her bed to sleep the rest of her miserable day off.

As she was walking down the hall, giving people ugly faces if they walked too close to her. She looked down to her books, and a few seconds later, rammed right into someone. She jumped back.. She glared to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

" Hm, sorry."

" It's ok, we see to run into each other literally don't we?"

" Huh? " Lily looked up. She instantly winced. "Nuriko."

" Hey. Not in a good mood?"

" Lil scowled.

" Not at ALL!"

Nuriko gave Lily that kind, happy "cheer up" smile.

Lily sighed.

" Listen, I got to go." Nuriko blinked at her sentence. Then smiled.

" I'll go with you."

" Oh, ok." she didn't admit that was what she had been hoping he'd do. Nuriko walked with her to her locker, and helped her pack. Then they went outside to the line of buses. Nuriko turned to Lily.

" Listen Lily, I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you this morning. I had to make up something."

" I'm not mad at you. It's ok."

" Well, if you're sure." he reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hope you cheer up, I'll call you okay?" he smiled and walked to his bus calmly. Lily's late reaction suddenly kicked in. a bright blush covered her face and she touched her cheek.

" Oh." she watched Nuriko's slender form walk off, with is long hair swinging with every step he took. Well, at least she had him.She was soon brought back to life as the roar of the engines started up. She gasped and ran quickly to her bus. Maybe her wasn't all that bad after all.

__

**************

In complete contrast, Sei's day had been positively excellent. At least five really attractive guys had smiled at her, she had passed all of her tests with flying colors, and she got the last slice of pizza at lunch. It was good. She rarely saw Lily at school though, and hadn't seen her at all that day anyways, so she figured her friend was avoiding her-and probably everyone else as well.

Well, that's was alright. Sometimes you got those moods. She would call later tonight, and offer someone to bitch to.

It was art class now, and Sei was happily enjoying their free sketch Friday; doodles of dragons covered her sketchbook paper, and some had even managed to creep onto the desk, her hand, her table buddies' booksox. Her pencil was worn to a nub. Realizing this, the cheerful blonde stood up and almost skipped to the sharpener, humming a song she heard on the radio in her mothers car.

That was when she saw _him_. Her pencil clattered to the floor, and twelve pairs of eyes snapped to her in annoyance. But there he was! God. He was gorgeous. No, _beyond _gorgeous. He _was_, a god. Someone was waving a hand in front of her face now, but she completely ignored them. Right now, some other interest had her full attention.

He was standing outside, in the very middle of the courtyard, being yelled at by what looked like a science teacher. He was tall, with fiery auburn hair, and quick clever amber eyes that were now half closed with utter boredom. He was wearing a football jersey, a number twenty four, she noted, a quarter back. He also wore a cross-country wrist band, the star runner got those, she remembered excitedly. The boy's arms were crossed across his powerful looking, broad chest, and he was leaning his weight on one foot. One would tell he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. 

" I need to, uh, go outside," Sei said hurriedly, casting a pleading look at her teacher, who frowned.

" What? Outside? Why?"

" I really _need _to sketch those trees out there!" Sei replied, wondering how deaf one had to be not to hear the desperate more in her voice.

" You can sketch them through the window can't you?"

" um, no, I _have _to see them in person! For the full effect, you know?" this was it! She had her! If she could just keep looking artistic and needy at the same time for just a bit longer, she would be out of there, and with that gorgeous guy.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sei noticed the student-teacher pair leaving._ *"Ahh! Nooo! Wait!!"* _the art teacher frowned again, and shook her head.

" don't be silly, Seira, the only thing between you and those trees is a pane of glass. Go back to your seat please."

" Yes ma'am." Sei monotones gloomily, and trudged back to her table, suddenly feeling very mean inside.

*********

" So? Then what?"

Both girls were at Lily's house, sitting on the carpet, and painting their toenails. Lily had asked, waving a fluorescent pink brush around in the air to accentuate her meaning.

" So? Then she told me to sit down." Sei replied grumpily, brushing a nail a bit too erratically and getting polish on her fingers.

" Teachers suck."

" Yeah. So, how are things going for you and Nuriko?"

Lily paused hesitantly, twisting her mouth into a displeased look.

" My parents are witching me about it.they say I should stick to my school work."

" As if you don't already," her friend replied with much sarcasm, re-dipping her brush. Lily laughed.

" Hai. I guess so, but we've only gone out twice, and we've never even kissed."

" No?"

" You know how I am. I get shy about stuff that."

" Oh, hai. But come on! It's Nuriko! What could your parents not like about him?!"

Lily considered this. Well, he was on the debate team, and football team, as well as the bad manager. He was also on the honors society and beta club. The only thing she could think of that her parents would frown upon, was his long hair, and he wore that relatively neatly.

" They're just jealous. Or terrified I'll be abducted. Or that I'd elope with the first guy I meet.I don't ever know if they really mean the grades thing."

Sei smiled, letting Lily rant, but saying nothing. She wasn't one for gossip, really.

The doorbell rang then, and the brunette frowned at her pink toenails.

" They're not even dry yet.Gah. Why does Tasuki always have to show up at the most inopportune moments?!" she snarled, pushing herself up with a hand and stomping all the way downstairs. Curious, Sei followed.

__

*"Tasuki? Who's that?"*

" Hey, came ta get my jacket, I left it here yesterday." someone was saying, and Lily monotoned something to him in response. There was the soft sound of socked feet padding along on hardwood floor, and then a head poked around the corner, a fair of amber eyes focused on Sei's startling blue ones. The ambers looked surprised, interest piqued.

" I didn't know you had a sister." this 'Tasuki' said, and Sei swallowed, still quite incapable of speech.

" That's my best friend baka. Do we look anything alike?" Lily muttered, appearing in the doorway.

" No, not really. You're much uglier!" he yelled, and Lily whacked him. Sei blushed slightly.

" Sei, this, idiot is Tasuki. Tasuki, Sei. Sei, I tutor this bum in just about every subject."

" That's not true. Just math."

" _And _English, _and _science, _and _Latin-"

" You don't even TAKE Latin!"

" MY POINT EXACTLY!!"

They fell into squabbling like children, until Sei cleared her throat meaningfully.

" Oh. Yes. Jacket-" Tasuki said, and as he walked by Sei, she could have sworn she could hear him say,: "Movies tonight?"

Sei nodded mutely, eyes wide. Because Tasuki happened to be the boy in the courtyard.

*******************

*"_Oh. My. God! He was looking at her! Tasuki was looking my best friend over! Arg! I could've slapped him! If he thinks he's going to play Sei for a fool, he had another thing coming! But then I noticed Sei's face. She looked out of it, like she did when she'd seen a really hot guy. Tasuki? He wasn't MY type, but Sei always said she liked guys like him. How confusing. Sei should set her priorities on guys higher. Oh well, I shouldn't nag. If Sei liked Tasuki, then she did. But if he hurt her, there will be consequences!"*_

" Sei?"

Sei blinked, snapping back into reality.

" N-nani? Lily?"

Lily gave her a sly look.

" He was looking at you." Sei blushed.

" He, was?"

" Uh-huh? And I saw you looking at him too! You're terrible!"

Sei snorted, recovering.

" Feh! Hey! So what?! I see a hot guy, I'm GOING to stare and flirt!"

Lily sweatdroped and sighed.

" You're hopeless."

Sei beamed.

" But he is SO cute!"

" Whatever."

" Dontcha think so?"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

" No. He's a complete idiot and jerk. Leave him be Sei."

Sei made a stubborn, defiant pout.

" I don't think so! I'm going to try him. He seems nice to me. Plus he's HOT!" Sei squealed, and jumped up and down a few times.

" He. Called. Me. UGLY SEI!"

" Oh, he couldn't have meant it! You're not ugly! At least Nuriko doesn't think so."

Lily say, staring at her nails again. Sei followed.

" Did I tell you I saw him earlier today?"

Lily looked annoyed.

" I guessed that." 

" He looked so adorable in that Football jersey! He's a quarter back ya know, and on the track team!"

" Yeah? Well, if his grades don't go up, he'll be kicked off both of those-"

Sei whimpered, her world crushed.

" Li-chan!" she whined, "You're so mean!"

" But it's true! He won't he so hot then will he!?"

" Yes he will!" she smiled.

" Whatever."

Sei sighed.

" He seems an okay guy to me. If he's not, I'll dump him ok?"

**The two friends went to bed, and Sei dreamt about the boy named Tasuki, and hoped he was the one she was looking for.**

The next morning, Lily woke to the sound of her alarm going off on her bedside table. She groaned and slammed the 'off' button, turning the blasted thing off! She sat, rubbing her eyes, and threw the covers off her. She got up and dragged herself to the bathroom, where she showered and got dressed. Running downstairs, she then grabbed a quick breakfast and ran outside to catch the bus.

At school, Lily searched for Nuriko, who usually for her in the courtyard. She was walking into the courtyard, when she was suddenly meeting the ground as someone tackled her. Lily spat, and sat up.

" What the-"

" Oh my GOD Lily!"

" Sei! No BAKA!! Why'd you tackle me!?!"

" Li-chan!!"

" What?!"

" He's so cool!!"

" Who!?" Lily got up, brushing herself off.

" Tasuki, duh!" 

" Why is he so 'cool' huh?"

" Well, you know last night when he came over to get his jacket?"

" Hai."

"Well, he walked by me and asked me to go to the movies with him!"

Lily froze.

" He did?" Sei looked too happy.

" Hai!!"

" Sei, you don't even know him!!"

" I do, a bit now though! Wow!"

" Stop freaking out!"

" Okay! But he IS!"

" When did he take you out?"

" Last night after I left your house."

" How'd you get permission?" Sei froze, and hissed, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Lily raise an eyebrow. "Ok Sei, what'd you do."

" I told my mom on my cell, that I was going to stay over a bit longer, and that I'd be dropped off?"

" WHAT?!?"

" Yipe!"

" SEI!! You could've been taken over by him! He could have _done _something to you!"

" He didn't Lily! He's very nice!"

" He's probably setting you up! Then he'll pounce! Then, you're pregnant! Or hurt! I don't trust him with you!"

" He's not like that!"

" You don't know that!"

Sei was now getting upset.

" You just don't want to give him a chance! You _have _a boyfriend! So you don't know how I feel!"

" Were you in a car? Does he even have one?!"

" Yes!"

" God, Sei! Did you actually go with him?"

Sei stayed silent. Lily rubbed her temples. "I thought you were smarter than that! Getting in a car with some guy you don't know." she felt like screaming at her blonde friend. Sei clenched her fists.

" I don't need a lecture Lily! I trust him!"

" You don't know him!!!"

" Neither do you!!!"

" I know him well enough to know he's not good for you .Please Sei! I only want to help! I don't want you ending up hurt!"

" I won't! I know how to take care of myself!"

" He could easily over power you! You said he was on the football team!" she was crying now. She turned away. " At least you are ok. You are right?"

" Yes, I'm fine!!"

" Please don't do that again."

When Sei didn't reply, Lily turned back around to face her friend. But she was gone.

" Lily?"

Lily whirled back around.

" Nuriko."

" Hai. Daijobu?" he gently wiped her tears away. "You're upset."

" I don't know Nuriko. I'm worried about Sei."

Nuriko frowned.

" Why? Something wrong?"

" Definitely."

" Nani?"

" I think, Sei's in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

" In trouble?" he blinked twice, his hand freezing just at her chin level. " What do you mean?" 

" She's getting really into this guy I'm tutoring. I don't know. It seems to me like only likes him because he's good looking."

" Heh," Nuriko said, dropping his hand and gently prying her books away from her, so he could carry them. "But that's Sei for you. Looks first, personality a close second."

Lily frowned.

" No, you don't understand, this guy's no good. He's been expelled from two other schools, he's rude, and from what _I've _heard, he's been around the block more than once."

" Wow, I never thought Sei went for that kind of guy."

" Yeah, well, neither did I." she sighed harshly, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. Nuriko looked confused and hesitant at the same time; as if he didn't know what to say. " Do you know him? Tasuki Shun'u?"

" Huh? Oh! Yeah! We're good friends, actually!"

" You learn something new every day."

" He's actually quite harmless, and all those rumors about him are untrue."

Lily looked to him as if she didn't want to believe a word of it. Nuriko noticed and decided it wasn't worth debating over. She would find out in due time, why not just change the subject and forget about it?

" Oh! Hey, Li-chan, before you go-" he said, noting that in their rambles around the school, they had reached the door of Lily's first period class. She took her books back from Nuriko. "Let's go for walk in the park tonight, just you and me, huh? It'll be much less crowded, and we can have dinner afterwards?"

That brought a smile to Lily's face almost instantly.

" Hai, yes, of course!"

" Okay! I'll pick you up around, seven?"

" Sounds good to me." she said, and the bell rang. _*"Kiss me."* _she thought, but already knew he wouldn't.

" Great. See ya later!" he ruffled her bangs with a happy smile and left, slipping unnoticed into the mainstream hallway traffic, and leaving, leaving Lily feeling a sort of empty joy. 

************************

This couldn't be good, Tasuki decided. Usually he tried not to get in too deep with women, but Seira seemed to revolve around in his head nonstop. He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, the way she laughed, and the way her eyes sparkled when he smiled back.

His cell phone rang, startling him out of his musings. He stared at it, lying there on his football bag, and after eight rings, he answered it reluctantly. Lily's voice was speaking and he mutely wondered what she was doing calling him after school, right before practice, when she knew he wouldn't be available anyway.

" Yo." he said, and Lily snorted. Well THAT was a good sign. Usually she corrected his grammar-

" Hey, this is Lily. Is Tasuki there?" Tasuki couldn't help but smile at her generic telephone greeting.

" Gee, he doesn't appear to be, may I ask who's calling?"

" Tasuki, I know it's you. I can hear the giggle in your voice."

" I don't giggle." he said in indignance, frowning. Lily snorted again." And stop that, you sound like a primate!"

" Humans ARE primates, dumbass. Homo sapiens. I want to see that in your notes next time ok?"

Tasuki hurriedly scrawled "Homo sapiens" on his hand, and shrugged.

" Sure. So. Why'd you call?"

" To cancel our session for today."

" Oh. What a pity." he actually sounded very pleased. "Why?"

" I've got a date."

" OOH! A date? Wittle Lily has a boyfriend?!" he teased.

" Yes, 'wittle Lily' has a boyfriend. A good friend of yours actually."

" What, so you're _Nuriko's _girlfriend?! He says he has one, but I personally think he's too shy."

" Actually I am," she sounded annoyed. Tasuki stood stunned. "And I just thought I'd call and tell you that we are going to engage in some serious-" she couldn't say it without laughing, without imagining the look on the red-head's face. Then he burst in.

" -Haha- steamy-hahahahah-**_sex_**!-hahah." 

" PERVERT!!" she couldn't stop laughing though, and Tasuki knowing very well that both Lily and Nuriko were way too sensible for going that fast.

" Do you use language like that around him too? You're going to scare him away!"

" Haha."

" Great! Then while you two are otherwise occupied,-" Lily laughed. "-I'll go and get Sei-" Lily's laughter ended abruptly, and the tone of her voice changed completely.

" You-stay away from my best friend, got it? She's too good for you."

*Click*

*****************************

" How DARE he even joke about it!" Lily muttered to herself, throwing the phone onto her bed in frustration.

" Lily? Come downstairs, your father and I want to talk to you!" her mother called from downstairs. Lily reluctantly got up and went down.

" Hai? What is it?"

" Lily, your grades have gone to low A's and high B's."

__

*"Big deal!"* Lily thought.

" And, it's been happening ever since you got a boyfriend. So tonight, I want you to dump him."

Lily froze.

" What?!"

***********************

" You heard me. Dump the boy Lily, it's not worth your grades!"

" Mom! My grades are fine! They have nothing to do with Nuriko!"

" Lily. I will _not _repeat myself! Dump him! We know what's best."

" But it's not _him_!!

" Maybe you can still be friends, but only friends. You're a bit young for a boyfriend!"

" I'm sixteen, going on seventeen! I'm plenty old enough! I can pick the grades up! I can!" she was getting upset now. Her mom paced in front of her.

" Lily. I will not argue with you! Let him go! Focus on school."

Yeah, those were her mother's famous last words. That was the last words she would hear from her at least. Because that night, she left, only bringing necessities, and walked out with Nuriko, hoping she would she could forget that horrible conversation with her parents. She loved Nuriko, and wasn't about to leave him.

****************************

Tasuki didn't get it. What nerve did Lily have to have to tell him what to do! Plus, Tasuki was older! He growled. He walked down the path from practice.

__

*" What nerve."* he slung his bag over his shoulder. He should be able to hang out with whomever he liked. " Feh! Stupid confusing woman!" he sighed, walking around the corner-and right into someone. He staggered back. " Hey! What the-" he stopped. "Ohh."

" Sorry-I-" 

Silence. Tasuki stared for a moment before snapping back.

" Sorry. Are you ok Sei?"

" Hai." she looked up at the redhead. Tasuki offered his hand.

" Here. Need a hand? Gomen. I wasn't looking where I was goin."

Sei stood, blushing a bit.

" I'm okay." she brushed herself off.

" What are you doing out here after school?"

" Just taking a walk home. You?"

" Practice." Sei blushed again.

" Oh, yeah. Duh!" Tasuki smiled, and Sei, yet again, blushed beat red, and turned her head away.

__

*" God, that smile!!"* 

Tasuki looked at her funny.

" You sure yer okay? Yer all flushed. You feelin sick?"

Sei 'eeped'. _*" Shit!!"*_

" No. Heh, I'm okay. Thanks."

Silence. "So. How was-um-practice?" she started casually, as she started walking, and was a bit surprised when Tasuki fell in step beside her.

" Hm, good, I guess. We did some drills and some scrimmages."

Sei shook her head.

" Forgive me, but I'm not really into sports."

Tasuki turned to her, shocked.

" Well, _there's _something I haven't heard!" he laughed. Sei tried not to blush that time.

" Heh, heh.yeah?" she felt stupid.

" Hey, so, are you headed home?"

" Yes. I live nearby."

Tasuki nodded, looking suddenly uncomfortable. Sei glanced at him.

" You okay?" Tasuki's head shot up.

" Oh! Yeah! Just wonderin, if I could walk ya home or somethin-since I'm head that way, and-erm- it's not too safe in these parts-"

Sei wanted to squeal. He was so sweet!

" Yeah, sure! You can walk me home! I'm flattered!"

" Cool. So where do ya live?"

Sei pointed to an upcoming street.

" There, but there's an old street we need to pass through."

" Okay then, lets go."

" But, it's not very friendly. Once I was followed by this strange man-" she shivered, remembering the day. "I thought he was going to jump me at any moment."

" Well, we'll be careful."

" O-ok. If you're sure-" she still felt uncomfortable.

***************************

While walking down the street, Tasuki started feeling guilty. Sei was really nervous. He tried to reassure her.

" Hey, it's ok. We'll be out of here soon."

" You don't know this place like I do."

Tasuki sighed. He didn't. 

As they walked, Sei heard something behind them, and whirled around, Tasuki quick in following. But nothing was there. Then-

" Why, hello there pretty! Nice to see you again." 

Sei turned back around. She gasped. _*" Oh no!"*_

" We've been watching you fer a while now! You're a pretty little thing."

Tasuki growled.

" You all! Get lost!"

The men laughed. Sei started to shake. This wasn't good. One particularly ugly man came out behind the other. He walked up.

" So. Who's this? Yer boyfriend? A football player eh? And a quarter back at that." he laughed.

Sei whimpered a bit. Tasuki gave her a worried look then more men came out behind the two men. They were now surrounded. Sei gasped.

" No! Not here! Please! Let us go!"

" Not this time. Come on. Come with us." 

Tasuki moved closer to Sei. One of the men behind them pulled out a bat. Tasuki glared them all down. Street fights were something he was a pro at. He smirked.

" Better get goin ya bastards."

" Whatcha gonna do kid? Tackle us?"

" I know how to fight. You'll regret attackin us!"

" Really? I don't think so!" the man nodded to the others, who smiled, and advanced forward. Sei screamed. Tasuki gently pushed her out of harms way, as the men attacked. Then Tasuki whipped back, and delivered a fist right into one of the men's faces. The man went flying back, and more men came in his place. The fiery-haired teen whirled around, and sent another man to the ground, followed by another. Then he bent down and grabbed the man's bat. He stood, and the other men stopped. The leader watched Tasuki cautiously.

" Hey boss! He's got the bat!"

" No worries. He won't hit you. Not anymore!"

" What?" Tasuki turned. The leader had Sei, and was holding a knife to her throat. Tasuki's eyes widened in horror. _* NO!!"* _Sei was trying to get away, but the older man over powered her. She was terrified. 

" Drop the bat boy, or this girl drops dead!"

Tasuki dropped the bat, putting his arms up.

" Ok, the bat's down."

" Now step away." 

Tasuki did so, moving away from the weapon. A man came forward and retrieved it.

" Now. Let Sei go!" 

" We want to have a little fun first." 

" What do you mean?!" 

The man smirked.

" Oh, you'll see. Ok guys, he won't attack." 

Tasuki started to walk backwards. "Now boy! Stay still! It won't be too bad." he chuckled. Sei's eyes widened.

" NO! Don't hurt him! Tasuki!!"

" Hush girl!" he yanked her hair back.

Tasuki jumped forward.

" You bastard!" he was stopped by a bulky looking guy in front of him.

" Shut up!" he struck Tasuki square in the stomach. Tasuki gasped, frozen in place by the sudden overwhelming pain. He opened his mouth, gaping. Gasping for air, he stepped back a bit, clutching his stomach. Sei screamed. 

" Tasuki!! Look out!"

Tasuki was once again punched, and was sent sprawling to the ground. He cried out and cringed. Sei screamed again as they began to kick him harshly. She couldn't stand it anymore. 

" TASUKI!!!" she whirled around and kicked the man holding her between the legs. The man cried out and let her go, clutching his crotch. Sei grabbed the knife, and turned to Tasuki's attackers. "You all! STOP IT NOW!!" 

The men stopped as Sei approached. " Get away from him! Now!!" she slashed the air threateningly at them. The men moved away. She watched as they ran to their leader and looked at him.

" What do we do boss?" the injured leader stood.

" The little bitch got us. Lets get! We're done!"

Sei gave them all a disgusted look as they left, and watched them as they disappeared. She dropped the knife, and ran over to Tasuki worriedly, who was already sitting. She knelt by him.

" Are you okay?" Tasuki looked up to her and linked eyes with her crystal blue ones. He kept the link for minute until he dropped his gaze to his stomach, which he still clutched. Sei looked worried.

" You ok?"

" Hai."

Sei sighed.

" I'm sorry. You got hurt."

" I've had worse than this. You impressed me."

" Huh?"

" Yeah, you looked pretty pissed." he laughed a bit and winced. Sei moved a bit closer and took his shoulders.

" Are you _sure _you're alright?"

Tasuki tensed, his gut throbbing. Sei looked him in the face. She gasped. "Tasuki, you're mouth's bleeding!" Tasuki put a hand to his lips, and drew them back to find, indeed, blood. He repeated the action and more blood appeared. He caught Sei's worried glance.

" It's ok. This is nothing."

" But. You're-bleeding." she blinked, then shook her head. " Can you stand?"

"Yeah." he slowly stood, but when he straightened, he withdrew again, holding his stomach. Sei quickly took hold of his shoulders again.

" Oh! You're not okay at all!"

" I'm ok. Really. Just a bit stiff." he took a small step forward, and nearly fell over. Sei took his arm.

" Here. Use me to lean on."

Tasuki shook his head.

" No, that's ok. I can walk fine-" he took another step forward, but his leg gave way under him and he fell to one knee. Sei softened her voice.

" Please let me help? It's my fault anyway." Tasuki stood once more, and Sei took his arm.

" Guess I _could _use some help." 

Sei Smiled, grateful he understood. She wrapped Tasuki's arm around her neck.

" Lean on me." Tasuki slowly let himself relax a bit against her. "Okay?"

" Yeah."

They started walking, Sei keeping the bright-haired teen upright. And when Tasuki was having a hard time walking, Sei hesitantly put her free hand around his waist, trying to support him as much as possible. Tasuki was thankful, and gave her a fanged smile. Sei blinked. Fangs? How cute. She smiled back.

Once at Sei's house, Tasuki was able to walk on his own feet again. He walked her to the door.

" Well, you're home!" Sei turned to him.

" Don't go off just yet, come in! Rest a bit."

I'm feeling better now-"

" Please? Just for a bit?" she wasn't planning on flirting. She was just worried about him. 

Tasuki sighed.

" Alright." He walked inside.

Tasuki sat down as Sei went rummaging through a closet.

" Aha! Found it!" she walked back over to Tasuki.

"First aid? I'm not _dying_!" he teased.

" I'm just looking for pain killer." 

Tasuki sat quietly, watching her. He didn't know why she intrigued him so much.

Sei held out a wet cloth.

" Here. Wipe your mouth."

Tasuki took the cloth and did so.

And he stayed for a bit longer than he planned, letting her fidget over him. He actually liked it. Maybe he was beginning to like her. Just-maybe.

************************

This was nice, he decided, watching as she cooked and sang, sliding across the tile floor in ladybug socks and using a spoon like a microphone. She obviously didn't know he was awake yet.

She slid past the doorway again, this time with two plates in either hand-then back again for silverware, and back once more for the food. He figured he should sneak back upstairs and pretend he was asleep. So that she wouldn't have to suffer the indignity of being caught singing Brittany Spears in her pajamas; serenading a spoon.

" Guess I better go wake up Ni-chan!" she said happily, and Nuriko quietly snuck back to his room and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He heard her walk in not a minute later.

" Ni-chan?" she asked, bending over him with a smile. " Niiiiiiii-chaaannnn? Come on. Breakfast's of the table."

" Hai, I'm up, I'm up." he said, trying to sound groggy, as he opened his eyes. She beamed at him and he couldn't resist pulling her into a kiss.

" You liar! You've been awake!" she squealed, losing her balance and falling into Nuriko's lap. "You're acting too rationally to have _just _woken up."

" Oops, I did it again." he said innocently, and Lily blushed a beet red.

" And you heard me singing! Gah! I might as well die now." she then proceeded to bury her head under a mound of covers, and it took Nuriko a while to dig her back out.

" Hey, don't be embarrassed. You have a lovely singing voice!" he tilted her chin up with one finger-they were only an inch apart, when-

" Guess you guys weren't lying about last night, huh?"

Two heads snapped to the doorway. Tasuki, was leaning on the doorframe, looking very amused indeed. Lily looked speechless-but Nuriko recovered quickly.

" Oh, hey Tasuki. What about last night?"

" She said you two were gonna-"

" Oh, look! Tasuki-um-breakfast's ready! Lets go!!" Lily literally yelled, plowing past the 

Redhead and directly to the kitchen, where she saw- Sei.

" Hi." she said weakly, raising her hand at Lily, who looked confused. "Nice PJ's."

"H-heh." the brunette laughed nervously.

" What're you doing here?" they both said at the same time, and Lily shook her head and sat down in a kitchen chair.

" You go first." she said, wishing it weren't so obvious why she was there.

" Tasuki walked me home from school yesterday, and then some guys beat him up when he tried to protect me. So I took him home and gave him some painkillers, and he left. Just picked me up this morning to go out-"

" Oh." she sounded defeated. Against all odds, those two had really fallen hard for one another. Lily smiled somewhat. "That's nice."

Sei shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like to upset anyone, and certainly not her friends, but Lily was just being irrational. It was nice of her to care and all, but whom Sei dated was really none of her business.

" Look Sei." Lily began, and Sei looked up. "I'm-um-sorry about yesterday. It was really dumb of me to throw a fit. I was just being-"

"-Overprotective?"

" Uh, hai-yeah." she giggled a bit, in relief. Sei joined her.

" So, what's your story?"

" Um, my parents and I got in a fight, and I ran off. Nuriko found me in the park and one thing led to another, and now I know-" her eyes were far away, unfocused, dreamy. She folded her hands, which were bandaged, under her chin, and sat there smiling in a silly way.

" Knew what?"

" That he and I were meant to be." Lily replied, simply and effortlessly. The statement shocked Sei, the earnest and honest way her friend's eyes shone at her.

" Did you spend the night over here?"

" Uh-huh."

" The WHOLE night?! You two?! Alone?!"

" Don't be silly, nothing happened."

Sei laughed; poor Lily looked so indignant.

" Uh-huh, sure. Hey, why don't we grab the guys and to the mall today?"

I don't have any money."

" I'll lend you some."

" I already owe you hundreds."

" Eh, what are friends for."

Lily beamed and, in her effort to glomp her friend, nearly planted an elbow in the scrambled eggs. Tasuki, who had just entered, moved them away quickly and Nuriko laughed.

" Clumsy." he teased, twirling his fingers in her hair and brushing his hands across the back of her neck before gong to find more plates. "You two hungry?"

" I'm good." Sei said, but Tasuki perked.

" I'm starved!"

" Eh, where were you last night anyway?" Nuriko asked of his friend, while rummaging through the cupboard.

" We're roommates." he said by the way of explanation to the girls, who nodded mutely.

" I had business to take care of."

" Oh, I see." Nuriko produced the plates with a flourish and walked back to the table, handing it to Tasuki and sitting down. "Lily's going to be staying with us for a while. Do you mind?"

" Nah." was the only thing he said before grinning and winking at Sei, making her blush, and started to spoon things onto his plate. "I think we should go see Chiri today."

" Huh?" Nuriko asked, then it clicked. "Oh, Chichiri? I guess we should." Nuriko replied and the girls blinked at each other in confusion. "But you know what he says about us. He says we shouldn't fall in love, because-"

" Nuriko, Chiri'll understand. And personally, I find it impossible to lie to that guy."

" Well, we can stop by after the call. Sei and Lily had their hearts set of going."

" Oh sure. Fine by me, so long as I'm not being forced into clothes shopping. Feh!"

" Who's Chichiri?" Sei piped up, and Lily nodded.

" A friend. You'll meet him later today." Tasuki replied with a soft smile. "He's a really nice guy, you'll like him."

" Oh, ok."

" Hey, who made these eggs?" Tasuki asked suddenly. Lily raised her hand.

" Me!" 

" They're damn good! Consider yourself hired!" 

Lily just laughed.

*******************************


	3. Chapter 3

They couldn't stop thinking about it. Who was this "friend" that Sei and Lily never heard about? Sei sat in the car with Lily, Tasuki and Nuriko. They were headed to the mall for some fun. Lily was chatting happily with Nuriko up front, while Sei sat in back with Tasuki. She sighed, and Tasuki turned to her.

" Nani? You okay?"

Sei jumped a bit, snapping out of her thoughts.

" Eh? Oh-hai! Just, thinking." she smiled at him.

" Oh."

Lily turned in her seat.

" We're here Sei!!" she beamed. Sei looked out the window. The mall awaited.

Inside, Sei and Lily got insane looks on their faces. Tasuki and Nuriko gulped and sweatdroped. Nuriko twitched.

" They've got that "look" on their faces."

" We're doomed."

" Come on guys! The stores are calling our names, and the money is burning holes in our pockets!"

" Nuriko! Come on! You usually love this!" she laughed, pulling her boyfriend's arm. Sei waited by the first store as Lily, Nuriko and Tasuki finally walked up. 

" Here's our first stop!" Tasuki waved his hand in the air sarcastically. Looking, actually, quite annoyed.

" Yippee… "

Sei went in with Lily.

By the next few hours, Lily and Sei had Tasuki and Nuriko's arms full of bags. Tasuki snorted.

" Ok, Ok! Aren't you girls done yet?" Sei turned, a few bags rustled at her side.

" Are you kidding?! We haven't gotten the whole left side of the mall yet!"

Tasuki groaned under his breath, and Nuriko smiled at his impatient friend.

" Let them play Tasuki." 

Tasuki sighed, defeated.

" Hai, hai."

After the last store, they stopped to eat. Sei perked up.

" Ooh! We meet you're friend soon ne?"

Tasuki nodded.

"Hai." he raised an eyebrow at Sei. "Excited much?" he teased. 

Sei blinked. Then blushed a bit.

" Well, yeah! I'm looking forward to meeting you guys' friends! Knowing you guys, he's probably really cool!" 

Tasuki and Nuriko both looked at each there, then burst out laughing. Sei looked insulted a bit. Why were they laughing!? Lily piped up, as Sei looked ready to murder both teens in front of her.

" So, Riko! What's he like?"

Nuriko calmed down, and thought about the best way to describe their friend.

" Well, he's a bit older than us. He's-"

" Perky." Nuriko gave Tasuki a look for interrupting him.

" I guess. But he's usually quiet. Uh-"

Tasuki came in again.

" He's rambunctious, loud, annoying-"

Tasuki-kun, are you sure you're describing Chichiri? And not Miaka?"

" Who's Miaka?"

" Another friend."

Tasuki thought for a moment.

" Miaka's annoying and stuff, and I guess Chiri's not as bad. He's a cool guy. You'll like him, don't worry. I don't think anyone that has met him has ever disliked him."

Nuriko nodded, and added his own bit.

" Hai, he's just a caring person that lives with his best friend and fiancé.

" He's engaged?"

" Told ya he was older."

" What's the fiancé like?"

" Oh-you'll see." he smirked. 

" And the best friend?"

" You'll see! Be patient!"

" Oh! Fine! Lets go then!" the girls jumped up, and started out. Tasuki and Nuriko followed not too fare behind.

At their location, they all walked up to the door. Sei took a deep breath in.

" Wow! This house is so cute and peaceful-" A crash and screaming was heard from inside. Sei's eyes grew wide considerably. "Or not-"

Tasuki smirked.

" It's almost never peaceful _here_!" he knocked on the door. More crashing and yelling. Lily hid behind Nuriko. He glanced back at her.

" You'll get used to it after a while."

Sei crept back from the door, and bumped into Tasuki, who took her shoulders. Sei was glad he couldn't see her face, because she was turning red at his touch.

" You'll like him! Don't worry. That crashing is probably only Hikou and Kouran."

The door soon unlocked, and opened. A tall dark blue-haired man stepped out. He was quite a sight. His hair, that looked like it was once tied back, was all out of place. He looked quite annoyed too. And he was barefoot. Sei tried to keep her lip from curling. Tasuki laughed.

" Hikou! Were you and Kouran having another disagreement?"

Sei perked. So this creepy guy wasn't Chichiri? Good….

Hikou snorted.

" What are you guys doing here? With--ooh!" he glanced at Sei. Tasuki noticed and growled.

" Stop it Hikou, you perv!"

Sei glared at Hikou, who still watched her.

" What are you lookin at!?"

Hikou was taken back.

"Whoa! She's got spunk!" he sighed, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding with you." 

Sei frowned she wasn't sure about him. Another voice came into hearing inside the house. Hikou turned at the comment. "Stupid woman!!" Nuriko looked inside.

"Chichiri home?"

" Hm? Oh-'Jun? Yeah he's here."

" Oh, good."

" Come on in. I'll get him." the four did so, and Hikou shut the door after them. 

Sei raised an eyebrow once they were in.

" 'Jun? Nickname?"

Lily shrugged.

" Dun know."

Tasuki shook his head.

" Nah, it's short fer his real name."

" Well, what's his real name?"

" Houjun."

Someone piped in.

" Hai no da. You could say I have two names!"

Sei looked up. She smiled.

" So-are you-"

" Hai no da. I'm Chichiri."

********************************

" Yo Chichiri! It's been a while!" Tasuki grinned, showing a fang. Lily was clutching Nuriko's jacket sleeve so hard her knuckles were white. She didn't like meeting new people.

" Hai! You've been staying away no da!" the light blue haired man laughed, and Nuriko shrugged.

" Busy times." was all he said and Lily tightened her hold his sleeve as a frying pan came flying out of the kitchen and hit the couch with a smack. Chichiri sweatdroped.

" Ignore them. They've been at it all morning no da!" Chichiri sighed, and Sei laughed a bit. "Oh, who are your friends?"

" This is Sei." Tasuki offered, smiling brightly at the girl beside him. " And that's Lily." 

Sei walked up and accepted Chichiri's handshake boldly, and Lily followed suit with a shy blush on her cheeks. Nuriko noticed and smiled, finding Lily's hand and squeezing it gently.

" Ah, I see." Chichiri said, and turned to lead them through the house, everyone shedding layers as they did. He knew right away about how were connected to his friends, but said nothing for nothing for now. He'd get Kouran to talk to them, and while they were talking about whatever it was women talked about, he'd explain his point to Tasuki and Nuriko. Hadn't they talked about this before anyway?

"Houjun! Get this baka out of my kitchen!!" a woman with brown hair and a lavender apron shoved Hikou at Chichiri, frowning heavily. "He was yelling so loud, he deflated my cake-! Stupid-gah! No manners-oh hello, Nuriko, Tasuki, who are your lovely friends?" her change of mood was astonishing. Only Chichiri looked unfazed.

" This is Lily and Sei. Can you show them around? I have to talk to Tasuki and Nuriko about something. We'll be quick."

" Okay, Houjun!" she said with a warm smile, and shooed the girls into the kitchen. After being finally let go by Chichiri, Hikou followed, rubbing the knot of his head where a piece of flying Tupperware had left it's mark.

"Please, girls, have a seat." Kouran waved at the kitchen chairs and took off her apron. Hikou was eyeing the deflated cake hungrily, and Kouran noticed.

" You, sir, leave that poor cake alone! You've done enough damage to it-"

" If you sprinkle some more yeast over it and keep baking it for twenty or so minutes, it should pop right back up!" Lily said with a quiet smile, and Kouran regarded her thoughtfully.

" You know what? I think you could be right!" and with that, she began to rummage around for some yeast. Hikou moseyed over to the table, and winked at Sei and Lily, making the blonde scowl at him, and the brunette stare at her hands.

" So! How'd you meet Nuriko and Tasuki?" he asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it around so he could sit on it backwards.

" School." Sei replied. "And Lily Nuriko just kind of-ran into each other." she laughed a bit, and Lily shrugged.

" Eh? So? I get to see him everyday now."

**********************

"Okay, okay! I already know what you're going to say." Nuriko stated, when they reached the living room, and putting his hands up submissively, palms forward, as he flopped back into a cushy armchair that nearly engulfed him. Chichiri laughed a bit.

" Oh, really? Am I _that _predictable?" he asked, and after propping himself on a wall, Tasuki shrugged and grinned.

" Nah, you just happen to have the same thoughts as his conscious."

" Heh. But down to serious things. Who are they really?"

" Lily's my girlfriend." Nuriko said softly, smiling a bit. Tasuki felt a little jealous and was not about to be outdone.

" Sei's soon to be my girlfriend." he said smugly, and Chichiri frowned. He slowly took of his mask. 

" I thought so. Guys, don't you remember what happened with Miaka and Tamahome? You could bring a whole lot of danger onto these girls. And they probably don't even know about your powers."

" Do they have to know?" Tasuki ventured, and Chichiri nodded.

" They should. And if not, they'll find out soon anyway, the minute you are attacked."

" So, what are you saying we do? Break up with them?" Nuriko asked, bristling. " The last time, Lily's parents told her to break up with me, I find her walking around barefoot in the park with torn hands and half frozen! I can't let that happen again, I can't let her hurt herself."

Tasuki nodded. 

"Hai. It won't be a good thing at all. Sei doesn't need to worry though. I'll guard her with my life."

" Wow." Chichiri said, shocked. "You two are obviously serious about them."

" Hai." Nuriko said firmly, and something in his eyes was too hopeful to be true. But Chichiri smiled.

" Iie, I'm not saying you should break up with them. I'm just saying you should be careful."

" Of course we will Chiri." Tasuki said, and immediately the blue haired man felt better. If Tasuki said it, you'd better believe it.

Suddenly a brunette had poked her head into the room.

" Riko-chan! Tasuki-san! Sei and I have a hair appointment in twenty minutes. We were having so much fun chatting that I almost forgot!" it was Lily. She beamed, and Nuriko grinned. 

" Hai, hai, we're coming! Ne, Chichiri want to go with us to the mall afterwards?"

" What?!" Tasuki exclaimed. "You've already gone to the mall!"

" There's one in this area we haven't gone to yet! I already asked Hikou and Kouran. Are you?"

Chichiri blinked, glad he had already replaced his mask back on, for there was a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

" Uh, sure-I guess no da!" he replied.

*****************************

She liked him. Something about his personality maybe. But Sei like it. But there was something off about his face. And while they were in the car Chichiri noticed Sei looking at him strangely. He looked to her.

" Nani? What's wrong no da?"

Sei tilted her head a bit.

" Is that your _real _face?" and Chichiri raised an eyebrow. Lily turned her head to the backseat.

" Sei! How rude!" 

Chichiri twitched. Sei continued.

" Sorry. But-is it?"

" Uh-"

Tasuki interrupted.

" Oh girls! I-uh- forgot to ask you. Uh-" 

Sei waited for his question patiently. Nuriko now twitched. Until Tasuki couldn't back himself up he sighed, entering.

" -To ask you where you wanted to go to eat tonight!"

Tasuki laughed nervously.

" Yeah!"

Nuriko smirked at him. Sei blinked.

" Well, I don't care." and Lily nodded in agreement.

" I'm not that hungry."

" Oh-ok, just asking."

Sei turned back to Chichiri.

" So, where were we?"

Hikou reached up and turned the radio on. 

" Lets, just-listen to music!" Kouran nodded quickly. Sei soon got caught up in a song, and forgot all about her question.

At the mall, as they all walked down the hall, Lily got distracted by something in one of the windows. She stopped. Nuriko stopped as well, and looked her way.

" Li-chan?" Lily motioned him to come over, and Nuriko joined her at the jewelry store window. Lily pointed out what she'd seen.

" See there? Those bracelets? Aren't they pretty?" Nuriko looked to the bracelets, thinking.

"Do you like them?"

Lily nodded and leaned her head into the glass. Nuriko smiled.

" Ok then." he handed her his credit card. Lily's eyes went wide.

" You're kidding-"

" Nope! Go ahead!" Lily squealed and nearly knocked him over in an effort to glomp him. Nuriko laughed.

" You're welcome! Early present?"

Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" she ran inside. Nuriko watched her skip to the counter. He was so caught up in watching, that he didn't notice the others walk up.

" You spoil her ya know that?"

Nuriko whirled around, surprised. Chichiri smiled, Kouran's arm linked with his. Nuriko shrugged.

" What are we boyfriends for huh?"

Chichiri and Tasuki laughed a bit, confusing Sei. Why was Tasuki laughing? Kouran pulled on Chichiri's arm. 

" Yes it is! Now come now Houjun! Spoil me!" she batted her eyelashes at him, giving him her most pathetic look. Chichiri just gave her an innocent look.

" I already bought you a whole wardrobe."

Kouran smiled.

" I know, I'm just kidding." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tasuki snorted, jealous. Sei looked up to him.

" Nani?"

Tasuki coughed.

" Nothing."

" Oh." she turned to the store. Lily came shipping out with a small bag. She went to Nuriko and returned his card, kissing him.

" Arigatou Nuriko!"

Tasuki twitched, his lip curling.

" Ok, lets go!" he started to walk off. Soon, everyone was following, Lily looking at her new set. She held them up.

" Look at that strange red jewel in the center. It's so pretty!"

Nuriko smiled. He was glad she was happy. Lily reached over and put the bracelets on Nuriko's wrists. She beamed. "Wow, they look great on you!" Nuriko smiled. Chichiri turned, and froze when he saw the familiar bracelets on Nuriko. Nuriko soon figured it out and looked as well. He stopped, staring at them. Lily waved a hand in front of his face.

" Hello? Nuriko? "

" Eh? What?" he snapped back. He took the bracelets off and put them in Lily's hands. "They're uh-pretty."

" I know! Aren't they?" she stared at them again. Nuriko looked over to Chichiri, who also looked worried.

Later, as the day was turning to evening, both Sei and Lily were once again carrying at least two bags. But it was getting hot and Tasuki decided to get her something. Sei let him buy her a large iron fan, that she found very cute.

" Arigatou Tasuki-san!" she opened the fan, and started to fan herself. Tasuki nodded, kind of disappointed. Sei seemed to notice.

" Are you feeling okay?"

" Yeah, I guess."

" You sure? You look tired. Here." she offered the iron fan. "Try it! It'll wake you up to have some cool air against your face."

Tasuki took it, looking at it for a second, pondering. Suddenly a shockwave of old memories flashed before his eyes. He dropped the iron object and stepped away. Sei jumped.

" What happened? Did it burn you? It is iron after all. Daijobu?"

Tasuki didn't reply. He looked to Chichiri who frowned. It was starting again.

*****************************

" We should go eat." Hikou remarked, and Lily laughed.

" You've said that every five minutes since we got here!"

Hikou blushed with embarrassment, and everyone laughed.

Sei watched Tasuki from the corner of her eye, frowning ever so slightly. He had an odd, detached look on his face, and was pale as well.

" Daijobu?" she asked him quietly as she dropped beside him behind the others. Tasuki gave a start and blinked at her with wide eyes.

" Hai, hai. Just thinking about something." he looked away again, swallowing dryly. He had never thought the tessen would find him again. It was too much to imagine. Did this mean there was still more to do for him? And what about those bracelets?! Nuriko kept glancing at them from time to time, on Lily's wrist. Obviously they were his old ones.

" Hey, so what do you think?" Sei's voice broke through his thoughts and made him blink in confusion.

" Nani?" 

" What do you say we run off for a bit? They won't mind, and we won't go far. It's too soon to eat anyways."

Tasuki smiled. Sei was amazing, something entirely new for him to comprehend. He just adored everything about her already-

" Hai! Sure, why not?" he said, and with a laugh, both of them turned left instead of right and vanished into the mall.

********************

" Where are Tasuki and Sei?"

" Wha-?! They were just with us a while ago-"

Chichiri sighed, smiling to himself.

********************

" Hey, Sei, look at this."

" Nani?" she went over to the window. "What is it?"

Tasuki pointed in the window at a certain object. Sei's eyes went big.

" Ahh! Dragon!! Kawaii!!"

Tasuki laughed. She was so easy to amuse. Sei squealed. "I love Dragons!!"

Tasuki patted her head.

"Yeah, I guessed that much!"

They continued their "adventure" in the mall, getting ice-cream halfway through. Sei was looking in every window as they past. Tasuki watched her as she walked a bit ahead of him, admiring her every feature. He would like to ask her-but he wasn't sure. He shook his head. He didn't even know if she like him that seriously. He decided to take his chance.

" Hey! Sei?"

" Nani Tasuki?" she turned and walked to him, falling into step with him.

" I was just wonderin- uh-do you have plans later?"

" No. I'd love to go out!" she smiled. Now it was Tasuki's turn to blush.

" Uh…-ok!" 

Sei gave Tasuki a smirk.

" You're blushing…."

" Nani?!"

Sei's expression softened.

" You look cute when you blush." she gave him a shy smile. Tasuki blinked, not really knowing what to think of it all.

" Oh. Thanks? I guess…."

After they decided to eat out by themselves, Sei and Tasuki headed back to Nuriko's and his place. Tasuki unlocked the door, then smiled at Sei.

" Good, they're not home yet." he walked inside, followed by Sei. She took his arm as she tripped on something solid. Tasuki helped her back up and turned on the lights. Sei, though, kept a hold of Tasuki's arm. Tasuki guided her to the kitchen.

" You, wanna spend the night?" he blushed, trying to sound casual.

" Huh?" she looked a bit shocked.

" I mean-I'm not bein perverted or anything, and Lily stays here now."

Sei nodded.

" I'll have to ask my mother…."

Tasuki picked up the phone, and gently tossed it to Sei, who caught it easily.

" Go ahead then."

Sei did so, dialing her number and waiting for the phone to pick up.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mom! It's me."

" Hey. How was your day?"

" Good! Really good."

" That's good. So, do you need something?"

" The boys and Lily are inviting me to stay the night." she lied, because if she said a boy wanted her to stay the night, the answer would most probably be no.

" Guys?"

" Mom-they're harmless, and Nuriko is with Lily."

" Well, I guess."

Sei beamed.

" Oh, thank you!"

" Have fun!"

" Ok!"

" Bye." 

" See ya!" she hung up, and turned to Tasuki, who was leaning on the doorframe waiting.

" So?"

" She said yes!"

" Alright!" he walked over to her. 

" So…, what should we do now?" she walked to a chair was preparing to sit, when Tasuki gasped.

" No-don't! That chair is-" Sei sat, but it tottered and tipped back. Tasuki ran to her and tried to grab her hand before she fell back, but he fell over as well, and right onto Sei. Their faces were about an inch away now. They were also both on the floor. They both blushed profusely, looking into each others eyes. Tasuki was soon perplexed by the bright colors in Sei's big blue eyes. 

__

*" So pretty…-"* 

" Uh-Tasuki?" Tasuki brushed a few blonde strands of hair out of her face. Sei caught her breath. _*" Wow…, he's so gentle."* _she swallowed, feeling her heart quicken. Tasuki brushed the back o his hand across her cheek.

" You're beautiful. You know that?"

" Oh? Heh. Thanks." she felt a lump in her throat. Was he going to-

Tasuki leaned forward, until they could feel each other's breath. Sei calmed a bit, watching Tasuki's bright amber eyes swirl. She lifted her head to him, and their foreheads touched. Then, both turned their heads a bit, the space between them thinning. Tasuki froze as their lips hovered. Sei shook. He _was_!! Tasuki slowly made contact with Sei's lips. Sei tensed a bit, but soon relaxed. Tasuki moved closer, and put his hand behind her head. Sei smiled, breaking the kiss. They looked at each other, then kissed again, only this time deeper. Tasuki brought Sei yet closer, and she didn't resist him. She had longed for this. She finally found the one. And so she did stay the night. She was now happy. She now knew what Lily felt. She laid quietly with him, not caring if her friends were to see them. She had been accepted, and knew it was right.

****************************

Something was definitely off about today. Nuriko sat up in bed and frowned. Staring hard into the darkness of the room before his eyes focused and he could see the wall clock. Three a.m. 

His heart raced as the feeling came on again, stronger this time. Whatever it was getting closer. He turned his head and focused on Lily, frowning, eyes quivering before he tentatively reached out and touched her. He watched as she curled up tighter, tensing her jaw. Whimpering a little. 

" Maa, maa. I'll always take care of you." he whispered as he gathered her-blanket and all-into his arms and held her close to his chest. Lily calmed almost immediately, and Nuriko did as well.

That was when it came once more, ugly, menacing-it was stifling him. He couldn't breath and the only thing that he felt remotely real, was Lily's arms around his neck and the scream she gave as a bright blue light erupted in the room

******************************

"Don't move." a low, cold voice said, and Nuriko opened his eyes slowly. " It seems I have you pinned between a rock and a hard place, don't I…."

Nuriko didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him it couldn't be. He looked over to where the voice came. And it was indeed-

Nakago.

" YOU!!" Nuriko snarled, and was about to go for his throat, when a small movement caught his eye. It was Lily-seemingly suspended in midair, he head tilted back as if there was a hand on her throat. Nakago deftly moved his fingers, and Lily screamed.

It was murder to Nuriko's ears, his heart shattered into dust, his eyes became panicked and wide as he scrambled to his feet.

" Let her go!" he screamed, clenching his fists. "Dammit! Let her go!!" 

" She's interesting. Hm, and she's not the only one-there's another just like her inside-" in a half amused way, he moved his hand sharply, and Lily gagged. Nuriko didn't know what to do. What _could _he do?! He had to do something, anything, to get Lily out of there-

A sharp gout of flame erupted in the sky, followed by a triumphant laugh.

" Hah!" Nuriko! Take these! We're back in business!" 

Tasuki. It was Tasuki, and there was a chink of silver, as he tossed two bracelets at Nuriko. He blinked and caught them, slipping them onto his wrists where they immediately flashed into his gauntlets. Nakago smiled, and with a flourish of his hand, Lily fell to the floor, Sei, who had come in with Tasuki, ran to her.

" Now that's more like it." the Seiryuu seishi smiled. "Guess your secret's out."

Nuriko snapped, seeing red. With a yell, he charged.

Tasuki flicked his wrist, and pointed the tessen, Sei found herself shocked as a red orange burst of fire traveled from the came iron fan she had been cooling herself with the day before.

" Rekka Shien!!"

" Don't be stupid." Nakago retorted, and right before he disappeared, he hit the largest right next to the girls with a burst of blue ki.

Sei screamed.

Lily sat up.

And Nuriko-Nuriko started running.

*************************

" Nakago!!! Come out!" Nuriko ran through the woods. He was mad. He wasn't about to let him get away. Not this time. He screamed out his enemy's name again.

" Persistent little thing aren't you."

Nuriko whirled. Nakago walked out from the shadows. Nuriko growled.

" How dare you hurt her! Why don't you leave us all alone?!"

" We have unfinished business."

" I'll teach you!" he charged, his gauntlets shining bright red. Nakago dodged the warrior's attack easily, and appeared behind the purple-haired seishi.

" Still slow."

" Damn you!" he swung out again. Nakago laughed a bit.

" I always found you Suzaku seven amusing."

" Fight me you-"

" Save your strength, I want to fight all of you-together."

" Coward!!" Nakago suddenly appeared and blasted Nuriko into a tree. Nuriko slid to the ground, a large burnt mark on his side. He winced. Nakago scowled.

" Stay where you belong. You aren't even all gathered yet. I only attacked to spark you all up a bit." he smirked. " Take care of those girls." something in his blue yes sent Nuriko's anger to an all time high. He sprung up, ignoring the pain in his side, and ran at the blonde seishi. Just as he swung out, Nakago faded, and Nuriko's fist went through air and making contact with a tree. He angrily punched it again, and the tree broke in two and fell over, sending dust an dirt everywhere. Nuriko's bracelets returned to normal, and he fell to his knees, exhausted. He smirked to himself.

" Heh, how am I going to explain _this _one Tasuki?" he pushed himself to his feet. "I'd better get back, Lily's probably worrying-" 

So he started to walk back, his side painful, and aching. This wasn't good. Nakago had returned. And none of them were ready.

*************************

" So-_what _are you guys?!"

" We're human, except for these powers."

Sei was near hysterics, staying far away from Tasuki, who was trying to explain things. 

"And who was that strange guy that attacked me and Nuriko?!"

" Long story. Lets wait for Nuriko to get back.

Sei huddled in a corner. Then a strange voice echoed through the room

" Tasuki! Nuriko! Are you alright?!"

" Huh?"

A figure materialized in front of Sei. She completely went stiff.

" Oh-my--"

The figure came into view to be-Chichiri.

Sei freaked out. She screamed, trying to scurry more into the corner. Chichiri turned to her.

" Daijobu Sei?" he took a step towards her. She looked terrified.

" You-stay away from me!!"

Chichiri stopped, and looked over to Tasuki. He was looking at the ground and tapping the tessen against his leg. Chichiri sighed.

" Well Tasuki, it seems we're-back at war."

Tasuki growled. Chichiri looked around.

" Where's Nuriko?"

" He went after Nakago-"

" WHAT?!" he didn't seem to happy now.

" I couldn't stop 'im.

Chichiri sighed yet again. This repetition of the past wasn't something he hoped for.

" We'll wait for him then."

Sei waited till Chichiri had gone a distance away, then burst into tears. Tasuki tried to go to her, but she would only whimper. Lily was the only one she let near her. So Lily sat with her on the couch, hugging her friend to calm her down. Lily was terrified as well. The door opened.

" Hey-I'm back."

Lily's head shot up.

" N-Nuriko?"

Nuriko limped in, holding his side weakly. Both Tasuki and Chichiri gasped.

" Nuriko!"

Nuriko smiled.

" So-it starts again." and he let go of consciousness and fell to his side on the floor. Lily screamed.

" Nuriko!"

***********************

" Let me in!! Let me in the damn room!!!"

Sei closed her eyes, and pulled her knees tighter to her chest. Lily had been yelling, thrashing and pounding on the door for half an hour now, and she seemed to preparing to break in forcefully. " Please-please-for god's sake! Let me in!!" Sei heard, and the pounding stopped. Lily pressed her forehead into the grain on the door, feeling broken and small and very sad. Tears were streaming down her face, staining her shirt, and falling onto the cuts on her knuckles. " Please." she spoke hoarsely she was done. No more strength to fight. Slowly, the door finally opened and two hands caught Lily below the shoulders as she fell forward a bit. " I want to see him." she muttered, limp and unresisting as Chichiri looked her straight in the eyes.

" Lily, I'm sorry. But, I don't think you should go in there."

" Why not dammit?!"

" Please don't worry." he said, and put a hand on her head reassuringly. 

An atom bomb went off in Lily's head with no noise at all. Her eyes drained of all emotion, just two bottomless voids. Chichiri winced inwardly. The truth was that Nuriko, upon waking up, had gone completely catatonic, ad didn't respond to anything. Just, laid there. Chichiri didn't know Lily all that well, but from his own experience, he understood that this was something no one should have to see.

" We need the others." he said, thinking out loud. Lily answered him, her voice like steel.

" You mean Tamahome, right? And that other one you were talking about, Mitsukake?"

Chichiri watched her for a moment, a bit in shock.

" W-well, yes, but there's more." 

Lily's eyes glinted dangerously, almost insanely.

" Well, then I'm going to find them."

" How do you plan to do that?" Chichiri asked curiously, wondering how she could find them all by herself, especially for they could be anywhere.

" I've hacked into the city mainframe a couple of time to look up people. It's risky but it's fast, reliable and always right. And I can do it within three hours, give or take." 

When Chichiri opened his mouth to tell her no, Lily smiled that crazy smile and interrupted him before he said anything. "Try and stop me. My Riko needs help."

********************

" Lily, where are you going?" Sei asked, as her friend strode purposefully through the living room. Her face was set and strange-like a mask almost. No feeling showed on her face.

__

*"This must mean Nuriko's in danger."* Sei thought, and jumped up immediately. "Wherever you're going, I'm going to come with you!"

Lily sighed, putting her coat on slowly. She seemed to be thinking.

" Hai, ok. We're going to the library."

" Why?"

" I need to look some people up."

" At the library? Wait, do you plan to hack into the city's mainframe again? Last time you did that, we nearly got arrested-"

"Sei, right now I couldn't care less. If we get caught, I'll hand the addresses to you, and _you _find the rest of _them_. I don't care what happens to me, as long as my friends are safe and happy."

Sei sighed inwardly. Lily was so stubborn when she was like this!

" So! If someone had a knife to one of our throats, and told you to jump off a cliff, you would do it?!"

Lily blinked, and stared at Sei in confusion, stealing into her eyes before the blonde held up a hand. "You know what? Don't answer that. What are friends for ne?"

Lily smiled a bit and nodded, relieved. _*"Sei, the best friend I ever had. Arigatou."*_

And so they started out.

******************

"Access denied," Lily muttered, and Sei frowned.

" I thought you did this before."

" So did I. I'm not a computer geek though. This stuff is getting harder and harder!"

It took two hours, four timed out connections, and quite a lot of stress, but finally, Sei was handed two slips of paper with addresses scrawled on them.

" I'll guard them with my life." Sei said with a grin. And Lily gave a little laugh, her spirits lightened by this new hope. They were going to find the others! And the others, in return, could help Nuriko. Lily smiled, stood, turned off the computer, and followed Sei out of the library.

************************

Notice: ***don't worry! More to come! Please review and I promise I'll get the other chapters up soon! ^__^***


	4. Chapter 4

Tasuki paced back and forth in the little room. Chichiri, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, watched him thoughtfully. Then he sighed. Tasuki stopped.

" Eh? What is it?" 

Chichiri frowned.

" You. What's bothering you?" Tasuki looked to the floor.

" Oh, it's-" Chichiri raised an eyebrow. He waited patiently. "It's Sei. She-she still won't come near me, or-us."

Chichiri shook his head a bit and stood straight.

" Tasuki, give her some time for all of this to sink in. she's probably just confused about our "abilities"." he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just let her figure this out for herself."

Tasuki sighed.

" I guess yer right Chiri." so with that, Chichiri walked out. He needed to think.

*****************

When they arrived at the apartment, Sei and Lily were chatting it up about how to find the others.

" We could have Chichiri and Hikou drive us around ne?"

Sei stopped. She didn't really want to face Chichiri or the others yet. She was still a bit scared. Lily saw it in her blue eyes. "Sei, you can't just ignore them. You won't even go near Tasuki. And it hurts him!"

Sei looked away.

" It's just-"

" Crazy, weird, insane-yeah! I know. And our boyfriends are some kind of ancient warriors. And there just happens to be an "evil" group like them out there that want to kill us all! Plus, we gotta find four other guys as well! _And! _Nuriko's hurt, and I can't go in and see him and-" she was in tears now. "-and everything's way out of control. That's why we need to help them. So what if our friends have "powers", that shouldn't matter! They're still our friends. They'll need our support."

Sei had to turn away a bit to keep from getting worked up. She wiped her eyes.

" You always _were _the strong one ne?" 

Now Lily wiped her eyes.

" Heh, not really."

Sei smiled.

" Well, strong or not, thanks. I needed that." she laughed a bit and loon Lily joined her.

" Now, lets find the others!"

Lily nodded.

*******************

Chichiri sighed as he drove along. The whole fact of the Seiryuu seven's return was tiresome. He himself hadn't gotten much sleep anymore, afraid he or his friends would be attacked. And Sei wasn't handling the whole thing well either.

Just then, his cell phone ran. Chichiri nearly jumped out of his seat. Good thing the seat belt kept him in. he picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Lily on the other line. She ha gotten the number from Tasuki, who had agreed to join them in the search. Chichiri smiled. Soon it would all repeat.

****************

When Chichiri arrived, Lily and a shy looking Sei were waiting for him. Lily went up to Chichiri in the car.

" I was wondering if I could see Nuriko now?" Chichiri blinked. Well, he couldn't keep her away any longer.

" Hai. I guess."

Lily nodded, and with Sei, went back inside. Lily just wanted to be with him right now, and tell him what they were going to do. But as she sent in, she discovered that Nuriko wasn't going to talk back.

******************

Riko-kun! It's me!-Riko?" Lily stepped closer, and Sei immediately froze.

__

"No…" she wanted to say. _" No, Lily don't go any closer-" _but some part of her refused to let her move, and so she closed her eyes. There was a long silence.

And then the crashing of glass as Lily slammed a fist into the wall mirror with despair.

" Lily!" Sei screamed, and literally tackled her friend, pinning her to the ground. " Stop! Please, quit!!"

" Sei, he's-he-Let me go!!!"

" No! You'll just yourself even more!" 

Thereby, however, ensued a short fight, (which Sei won easily) and Lily finally collapsed into gasping sobs.

" He's not coming back." Sei's eyes softened.

" Shh, don't say that."

" Sei, you didn't see his eyes! They were so far away, so empty-he's never coming back! Ever! Oh my god, what am I going to do?!" she was near hysterics. Sei stroked Lily's hair soothingly.

" Come now, he'll be ok-"

" You're a liar! Leave me alone!"

Sei gave a start and let go of Lily as if burned. Her friend's face was angry, and panicked, but Sei knew better. The look in Lily's eyes was wild with grief, her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, and was transferred to her hands, which she was wringing nervously.

" You don't mean that. Come on, lets go."

Silence. "Ne, Li-chan, come on."

" NO! I'm going anywhere! It's all my fault-"

" It's not your fault! Stop beating yourself up over it! Save it for someone else, ok? This is nobody's fault!" she hugged Lily close, frowning slightly as her friend laughed insanely.

" No-it's-it's that _man's _fault! He's the cause of all of this! I'll get him."

" Hai, Li-chan, we'll get him. I promise."

And once more; nothing but the sound of a broken heart sobbing.

***********************

Chichiri had tried to ignore the telling and even the crashing of glass, but he regretted letting Lily in.

As the sounds faded from the other room, Chichiri closed his eyes in a quiet prayer to make it quick this time.

*******************

A doorbell rang. And a voice-

" Tamahome, get the door will you?"

A sigh.

" Hai, Miaka-chan." he strode over to the door, and opened it, only to be bowled over by a certain red-head.

" Obake-chan!!" gleefully, he let himself in. Tamahome stood, and blinked.

" Oh great,-what are you doing here?!"

Tasuki looked annoyed.

" Now is that anyway to treat an old friend who just happened to come by to tell you Nakago's back, and Nuriko's the first casualty? And that we need you and the others?"

Tamahome's jaw dropped in shock and horror.

" Naka-go!?-well-Mitsukake's here. We should hurry-and find everyone else-"

"Count on Tama ta act quick! Alright, get the healer and lets go!"

*******************

Tamahome was speechless all the way to the apartment. Nakago was back, probably with the others too. He sighed. Tasuki looked over.

" Annoyin' isn't it? Ta have 'um bother us again?!" he growled, the thought of their names making his blood boil. Tamahome nodded. They couldn't have any peace. This time they'd make sure they died and _never _came back! 

**************************

As they entered the place, Chichiri went to them. He and Tamahome had a little chat, to catch him up on everything that's happened, and then thy entered Nuriko's room.

Mitsukake was surprised to see Nuriko's condition. Tasuki looked at the healer.

" Will you help him?"

Mitsukake turned, smiling reassuringly.

" Of course, he'll be fine."

************************

Sei ran through the halls.

" Lily!! Lily!!" she turned a corner. And ran down the next hall, in search of her friend. she finally found her friend in the room she was staying in. she opened the door.

" Lily? You in here?" she stepped inside.

" Hai, Sei, here." the brunette stood. Sei ran over to her excitedly.

" Lily! You won't believe it!"

Lily blinked.

" Nani? What is it?"

" Nuriko! He's better!"

Lily twitched. Sei nodded. "I'm serious! He's all healed!"

" H-how?!"

" I don't really know, but we can find out! He's talking with the others, come on!" she grabbed Lily's arm and proceeded to drag her downstairs.

*********************

Chichiri, poor guy, just happened to be leaning against the door as Sei burst in, and sending the older seishi into Mitsukake, who caught him quickly. Sei pulled Lily in. Lily looked a bit shy. 

" Hey guys!" it was then the brunette noticed two new faces. "Who-"

" This is Mitsukake and Tamahome no da!" Chichiri said with a smile, recovered from his flying lesson. Lily nodded.

" Oh, hey. I'm Lily and this is Sei." she pointed to the blonde, who was looking around shyly. " Uh-where's Nuriko?"

" He's coming."

Lily looked anxious. Sei smiled. Lily sighed and looked out the window. Then, before she knew it, she was swept off her feet in a loving embrace from behind. She gasped.

" Hey Li-chan. Miss me?

***********************

Tasuki was glad Nuriko was back. And that Lily was happy again. He watched them cuddle sadly, longing for what they still had. Sei had been ignoring him completely, and it hurt. Deep inside he wanted to just give up, and scream, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. Maybe he was never suppose to love. Maybe he was suppose to be alone, like he was accustom to. He sighed. But he didn't want to be alone, not anymore. He knew, hoped Sei would be a new life for him, but so far, they've become complete strangers again. It tore Tasuki to pieces inside to see her reject him, when he tried so hard. Sei was probably never going to think of him the same way again. He guessed he would just have to accept that. So he walked to the door, hi face shadowed. 

" Alone it is then." he walked out. What he really needed was to forget. And he knew just how.

*****************************

" Where is he?"

" Who?"

" You know who I mean!"

" Lily no baka! No I don't!"

" Tasuki, Sei! Tasuki!"

" Oh."

" Well? Where is he?"

" I don't know."

Lily stared at Sei. What was this? Just days before, the blonde had been squealing nothing but praise for the guy, and now it was nervous indifference.

" Hey, Sei?" she said, and Sei looked up. "Go find him. He's pretty upset. You know, he told Nuriko that-that he loved you."

" Oh?" Sei replied, frowning. Maybe she should go find him. She had been so sure about Tasuki, but those powers of his changed everything,-or-did they…? "Hai, I'll go find him."

"Okay, tell him I said thanks ne?" Sei nodded, and headed towards the door. She paused just as she was about to open it. She turned.

" Ne, Lily?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks to you too."

Lily smiled.

"Anytime."

*********************

Nine bottles of sake, and the tenth was being twirled around in his fingers. The bartender had stopped asking a long time ago. He smirked to himself.

__

*"I shoulda stuck ta my rules."* he thought. _*"No one said I had to break 'um."* _

Sei's face was burned into memory, her eyes seemed to pop every time he closed his eyes. Scared, mistrusting, a little betrayed looking. Had he let her down? He hated himself for it.

Another swig of sake; it burned going down. Tasuki just wanted to throw the bottle angrily, through a window, at the floor, anywhere that would make noise-because noise was what he needed right now. How come Nuriko had it so easy? What, in all his human imperfection, did he do better than Tasuki? No, he knew he didn't regret his friend. It was jealousy and the alcohol thinking, now-he'd be better off if he just forgot Sei's blue eyes. It was obvious he wasn't the only one she wanted anymore.

" Tasuki?"

__

*"I'm even imagining her voice."* he thought. _*"Maybe I shouldn't have anymore sake."* _but as he was reaching for another bottle, a hand snatched it away and held it quite out of his range.

" You've been drinking?!"

It _was _Sei, and she looked confused-none of that mistrust shone there now.

" Maybe." Tasuki replied, reaching across her to get at the bottle. "What's it matter ta you?" Sei jumped a little.

" It does matter!" her voice sounded hurt.

" Yeah? Right. Give me back my sake."

Promptly, Sei turned the bottle upside down, and Tasuki watched as his drink splattered onto the floor.

" I had to pay for that!"

" Oops." she said flatly, not caring. "Now will you listen now?"

Tasuki stared at her, then frowned, standing up and starting to walk away.

" No."

Sei dropped the bottle with a crash.

" Tasuki!" the red head didn't turn. " Tasuki, Tasuki please! Listen! I'm sorry ok?! You can hate me forever if you want, but I'm sorry for hurting you!"

" Yeah? Why?"

And this time, Sei didn't hesitate.

" Because I love you."

*******************

Loved _him_? _Sei _did? Tasuki froze.

" Do you mean that?" it came out a bit harsh, and Tasuki winced a bit.

Sei was crying now. Tasuki didn't face her.

" Yes. And I'll say it again-I love you Tasuki."

Tasuki felt his head swim, and not just from the alcohol. He rubbed his face.

" S-Sei." he looked over to her direction. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes were big and red looking. " Honto?"

" Yes!! I'm sorry! I just-I don't-I was being selfish." she turned away from him. Tasuki felt awful. He _was _the cause of her tears. He took a step towards her.

"Sei." he took another step. "Please don't, cry." he felt his head swim again. The alcohol was getting to hi. He focused back on Sei. She started to walk off. Tasuki reached out as if to touch her, but she was out of his reach. "Sei-"

" I-I have to go-I just, thought I'd come by and say-that-" she cut herself off and touched the doorknob to leave. Tasuki forced his voice to work.

" No, please don't! don't leave." Sei froze. " _I'm _the one that should be sorry. I thought you hated me, for-these abilities. I thought you would never think of me as you did-" the room swayed savagely, an Tasuki staggered forward. He had to get to her. " Sei please." he stood still, shaky on his feet. Sei turned. Her eyes full of hope, a wish. And Tasuki could make that wish come true. "Please stay. I-I love you too Sei."

Sei felt fresh tears come to her eyes. Tears though, of joy. She'd hoped she was wanted. She knew he really was the one. She smiled.

"Tasuki." Tasuki returned the smile. Then his legs gave out underneath him, and he staggered forward. Sei gasped. *_"The alcohol-!"* _she snapped into action. " Tasuki!" she ran forward and caught him under the arms. Tasuki groaned, exhausted. Sei kneeled, letting Tasuki's body slide slowly into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and gently cradled his tired body to her. Tasuki moaned uncomfortably, and Sei lifted him, resting his head on her shoulder. Tasuki's eyes were closed tightly and he was taking deep breaths. Sei also noticed his face color, along with the bright red flush across it. He was unusually pale. Sei put the back of her hand to Tasuki's cheek. He wasn't warm, so why was he- she gasped again. Had all the sake poisoned him somehow? Sei shook Tasuki gently. 

" Tasuki, you don't look to good. How much did you drink?"

Tasuki's eyes opened half way, he tried to speak much barely managed a small noise.

__

*"Not good"* Sei thought. "Tasuki, I need to get you back-can you stand?" she knew he couldn't, she would have to help him. Tasuki tried but failed, relaxing. "Come on Tasuki, please." her voice was desperate and scared. "I'm going to need your help." she lifted Tasuki to a sitting position. She then wrapped one of Tasuki's arms around her neck, and slowly but gently heaved him up. "Stay awake! Come on-Lets get back." she started walking slow, half carrying Tasuki's tired body beside her. She knew he was sick. And it was her fault. She had to get him back.

**********************

" Ten thousand yen for a radio?! Insane." Saihitei muttered as he looked over the receipt, a box under one arm. "Tamahome would be ashamed." he smiled slightly at the thought of his old friend, wondering briefly where he was and how he was doing. But heh, the past was the past, and--That man looked strangely like Tasuki!

The girl half carrying the look-alike had a worried expression on her face, and one could tell she was speaking for the sole purpose of keeping her charge awake. He looked drunk. Ah, it may as well be Tasuki. *_"I should go help. She won't be able to carry him the whole way to wherever they're headed."* _"Hey! Hold on. Let me help." Saihitei called, crossing the street quickly. The girl looked up defensively. It was then Saihitei got a good look at the guys face.

" Tasuki! It _is _you!"

Sei shook her head, adopting the nervous weaving motion of a mother who was preparing to fight to the death to protect her child. 

" No, it's okay-we know each other." he said without looking at her, and as he bent down to check Tasuki's pulse, Sei noticed two odd things.

One, there was a sword hanging under his trench coat, at his belt. and two, as soon as he touched Tasuki, a sharp flash went off at his neck, and the mark of Hotohori shone red and clear as day.

***********************

" You're so hasty with your anger ai." Nuriko said gently, examining Lily's torn up knuckles with a sad smile.

" Hai." Lily was watching his face with a rapturous expression, not even flinching as he swabbed the cuts with alcohol and blew on them to take away the sting. Shyly, she shifted a little and cleared her throat. Nuriko stopped what he was doing and looked up to Lily patiently. "Ne, Nuriko."

" Penny for your thoughts?"

" If you don't mind me asking. What-what was it like? Could you hear anything?"

Nuriko frowned and busied himself suddenly on her hands. Lily felt the instant discomfort he radiated and was about to drop the subject when Nuriko spoke.

" It was-like watching a video, almost." he said softly, finishing Lily's hands but not dropping them. " Like a video of myself. So there I was, in general, very confused and torn. And helpless as well. I couldn't do anything-helpless-" he trailed off, and hugged Lily close. "Promise you'll never hurt yourself over me again."

Lily's eyes were screwed shut to keep from crying. She nodded mutely, an Nuriko relaxed around her.

They remained like that, silently holding each other ad drawing comfort from one another's presence. For about five minutes later, three figures burst into the apartment.

And one of them was no longer conscious.

******************************

Lily blinked, stunned by the sudden entrance.

" Sei? What-" 

Nuriko jumped up.

" Tasuki!!" he ran over. Then noticed the certain third person.

" H-Hotohori!?" he was dumbfounded.

Hotohori blinked.

" Haven't seen _you _in a while." he smiled. Lily walked up cautiously.

" Nuriko? Who's-"

" Oh-I'll explain later!" he bent down to Sei, who was in hysterics. " Tasuki, oh-Sei, what happened?!"

" He was drinking-and-I think he had too much-!" Nuriko nodded.

" Here, let me help." he reached down and, with Hotohori's help, lifted Tasuki from Sei. Lily went to her.

" Sei."

Sei glanced briefly at Lily then she followed the others upstairs.

*********************

In Tasuki's room, Sei went over to the bed, where Nuriko and Hotohori had laid Tasuki down on the bed. Nuriko turned to Sei and Lily.

" He doesn't look good."

" The only thing we can do is let him rest." Hotohori replied.

Sei ventured closer to the bed, and looked over Tasuki's form. Then Nuriko piped up.

" Oh! Mitsukake! Where is he!?" 

Hotohori's eyes widened.

" Mitsukake? You've found him? He's here?"

" Hai." then Nuriko sighed. "But he can only use his healing power once a day." he growled frustratingly. "So now what."

Lily said nothing, and neither did Hotohori.

" I'll take care of him."

Three heads turned to Sei.

" Sei?" Sei looked up to them.

" I'll take care of him. I owe it to him."

" You sure?"

" Hai. It's my fault for rejecting him lately."

Lily sighed, and turned to Nuriko.

" Ne, lets leave them alone then."

Nuriko nodded, and the three of them left the room, shutting the door after them.

Sei sat by Tasuki after they left, and stroked the side of his pale face.

" I'm sorry Tasuki. If I had just accepted this whole "powers" thing, you wouldn't be sick."

She watched his pale face for a moment. "I need water and towels.-" so she got up. She was determined to help him. She would never forgiver herself until she had. But on the bright side, they had found Hotohori. One more to go.

**************************

" Do you think he'll be ok?" Lily asked softly, feeling depressed. Hotohori smiled at her slightly.

" Yes I'm sure."

" Wait!"

The two men stopped, and looked at Lily. She was looking at Hotohori. "I don't know you."

A sigh of relief. Nuriko ruffled Lily's bangs.

" Lily, this is Hotohori. Past emperor of the place we come from. He's another seishi."

Hotohori smiled hopefully, and Lily tilted her head like a confused puppy.

" Oh."

Hotohori turned to Nuriko.

" So, do you still have your powers?"

" Hai, hai." A wary glance a Lily, who looked very curious indeed.

" Oh, that's right." Lily said, and Nuriko shifted again, this time uncomfortably. He knew what was coming next, even before she said it. " I want-I mean-that is-"

" Li-chan." Nuriko sighed. "Yes, I can show you."

Lily beamed and Hotohori frowned.

" What? You mean she's never-"

" No." Nuriko replied, rolling up his sleeves a little grudgingly.

" And she's your girlfriend and you've never-"

" Nope." came the reply, and a crack of knuckles. Stunned, Hotohori sat. Lily followed suit.

Nuriko, in one quick movement, hoisted the couch, two people-and-all, into the air above hi head with only one hand. He held it there for a minute or two before gently setting it back down. Hotohori smiled strangely, but Lily looked stunned.

" Li-chan, you okay?"

" Hai, I'm okay, I'm okay-you-could always do that?"

" Y-yes." Nuriko said in an uncertain way. And, not liking where this was heading, Hotohori snuck out of the room.

" And-heh- you never said a word to me?!" she didn't look angry, but very hurt. "Why not? Riko-chan, ai." her voice cracked into a whisper, and Nuriko felt terrible. "Why'd you lie to me? I wouldn't have been scared, or angry, but the fact that you lied? Why? Don't you trust me? Us?"

Nuriko was speechless, and Lily was about to cry.

" Lily-" he began slowly, but trailed off. What was there to say? *_"No, it's not like that, I promise you-it's just-"* _he reached out to touch her, but she flinched away, remembering how he had lifted the couch effortlessly.

" Riko." she said softly, to the ground. Nuriko retracted his hand, apprehensive and unsure. "What's it like, to have to always stay on your tiptoes around someone, to hold a loved one as if they were made of the thinnest glass?"

Nothing. Nuriko said absolutely nothing. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

Lily slowly stood, and headed for the door.

************************

He was out cold, but maybe that was a good thing. This way he couldn't see the tears as they streamed down her face, this way he wouldn't wonder and ask and feel bad.

Sei sighed sadly, rubbing eyes with the heels of her palms until they stung. So? What now? She was in this mess waist deep already, it wasn't like she could back down now. And Tasuki _needed _her! 

" Trust me." she whispered softly, opening her eyes and placing another damp cloth on Tasuki's forehead, and dabbing the sweat away. "It wasn't going to be like this."

__

No, she thought, settling forward in her chair so she could draw the covers up to Tasuki's chin, and fold them back neatly. " What've I gotten myself into?"

She paused, leaning over Tasuki, smiling as he too smiled a bit in his sleep. At least he wasn't in pain in his dreams. His pale face and clammy hands spoke otherwise however." Hm, though, you know what?" Another pause, thoughtful, as Sei stood and slowly moved onto the bed to be by Tasuki. " I wouldn't want it to be in any other situation, or with any other person ai."

However, just as she was leaning closer to kiss him, his own eyes fluttered open and met hers with startling clarity.

" That was touching, jounin." he managed, even though his nauseating headache, and moved in first.

****************

Sei melted, leaning into the kiss. She closed her eyes and smiled, finally breaking. She slowly reopened her eyes and looked down at Tasuki. Tasuki swallowed, and smiled again. He locked on to her eyes. Sei frowned.

" Tasuki." she didn't know what to say. Tasuki laid back, trying to ignore the throbbing and pulsing in his head. Sei put a hand to his forehead.

" You okay?"

Tasuki managed a nod. Sei brushed a few bright bangs out of his face. She was glad he, at _least_, wasn't hot. "How do you feel?" she was trying to keep her tension in. Tasuki took her hand.

" Personally? I feel like someone dropped a boulder on my head-but, don't worry." he groaned, already talking too much. Sei hushed him quietly and stroked his face.

" I'm sorry Tasuki. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't ignored you like a selfish little-"

" No. I don't blame you." he let out a strained breath. Sei squeezed Tasuki's hand.

" Shh, don't talk. Try and rest." she took the towel from his forehead, rewet it, and started to dab his pale face. Tasuki relaxed, and closed his eyes tiredly. Sei sighed.

" It's alright Tasuki."

__

*"I'll take care of you"*

************************

Nuriko sat, his head in his hands. He just wanted everything to stop.

__

*"I'm such an idiot! I knew I should have told her! Yet, I didn't, an now-now she probably hates me! But, I guess I deserve it. I did _hide it from her. She might nor talk to me for a while."*_

" Nuriko?"

Nuriko looked up to the door.

" Hotohori.

The hazel-eyed seishi walked in.

" How'd she take it?"

Nuriko looked back down, shaking his head.

" She's upset."

" How long were you planning to hide it from her for?"

Nuriko rubbed his face, and ran his hand through his violet hair.

" I don't know. I didn't really think she need to know-since we thought we were safe."

Hotohori sat by his friend.

" Nuriko, we're never safe. Being who we are, we can't. We're the Suzaku shichi seishi."

Nuriko sighed, knowing this.

" I know Hotohori. I just wish, that sometimes-we weren't Suzaku seishi."

" Don't we all. But we have to accept who we are. It's-a- never-ending story."

Nuriko stood, and walked into the kitchen. He looked through the window.

" I wonder, how long it'll take for Lily to forgive me? I wouldn't blame her if she never does. She trusted me, and I hid everything I was from her."

" Giver her time."

" We-don't _have _time!" he clenched his fists. "We never did, and never will."

" Then we must fight once more." he looked to waist, where his sword, in it's hilt, was tied to his belt. he patted it, the object clinking. Nuriko's bracelets, glowed a dim red, and Nuriko narrowed his eyes at it.

" Hai, no doubt."

Just then, the door opened. Hotohori and Nuriko turned. Chichiri stepped it, his face set and serious. Hotohori blinked.

" Chichiri?"

" Sorry Hotohori, no time for hellos. We have a problem."

********************

"What? A problem?" Hotohori asked, feeling very tired on the inside.

" Hai, and not a very nice one. I have good news, and bad." he ex-monk replied grimly, and Nuriko stiffened.

" Is it Lily?" he asked tensely, and relaxed when Chichiri shook his head.

" No, the good news is that I've located Chiriko. However, the bad news is that it seems Nakago found him first, and-.

" And?" Nuriko pressed, and Hotohori's mouth set in a straight line.

" And, in return for Chiriko, he wants Sei and Lily."

" What!?!" Nuriko yelled, jumping to his feet so quickly that Hotohori flinched.

" That's insane! Crazy! What does he want with the girls?!"

" I think-" Hotohori said, and ran a hand through his hair. "That maybe, Nakago sees something in them that could possibly be of use in the future."

Chichiri nodded, and Nuriko looked stunned.

" I need to find Lily1" he said softly his eyes widening. " I need to go and-oh gods-what if-I've gotta go!" with that, he literally ran out of the room and apartment.

**************************

__

*"No body takes me seriously."* Lily thought, kicking at the cracks in the sidewalk with a frustrated jerk. _*"Never. I'm too lenient, I care too much."* _she continued on her way, muttering things under her breath. Step on a crack, break ______'s back. Fill in the blank. She started stomping on every one, sneakers smacking on the cement and pounding her bones until they ached and her calves turned to jello.

She wasn't mad at him, not by far. She was just let down, upset, feelings hurt in a personal way. Why did all the emotional letdowns always draw to her like a magnet? The dramatic generalization seemed justified in her head. *_"No one. Ever. They've always just dismiss me, they just can't believe anything I say! I'm not made of glass. I wish there was someone, who would just _once_, take me seriously."* _

" I take you seriously." a voice said from her left, and she gave a start. A long haired man, his dark hair gathered into a neat ponytail, sat rather promptly of a small townhouse.

" Who are you?" Lily asked warily, turning to face the man. He didn't _look_ dangerous.

" My name is Tomo." he said easily, with a smile like a knife through butter. "Your boyfriend lied to you yes?"

" H-hai." she stammered, too entranced by all this knowledge he had of her to move.

" That's a pity." he said simply, shrugging. " Men who lie don't deserve lovely girlfriends."

__

Bad man! Lily's brain yelled at her. _Get away!! NOW!_

She did not move.

" Would you like your fortune told?" he continued, and Lily felt something force her head into a nod. "Ah, good. Take a look inside this shell."

***********************

" Lily! Lily!!" Nuriko ran down the street, his long violet hair trailing behind him. He needed to find Lily before _he _did. No!-he wouldn't think about that! He rounded the corner. "Lil-" he stopped dead in his tracks. He had rounded the corner just in time to see Lily be enveloped by a blue light and disappear. Nuriko's eyes widened, and he was frozen in place. He looked to the steps, where he felt a strange twinge run down his spine. A Seiryuu seishi.

" You! Let her go!"

The man stood, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

" Why should I? Nakago wouldn't be too happy if I did _that_!" he was mocking Nuriko. Nurko growled.

" If you don't let her go-I'll-"

" You'll what? Fight me? You don't have a chance."

" Try me." Nuriko snarled, his teeth clenched. His gauntlets glowed and appeared on his arms.

Tomo smiled.

" Oh, I see, she's your mate isn't she? She's lovely. But I'm not into women. I might just-"

" You'll do nothing!!!" he got in a stance. "Give her back."

" I'm just a delivery boy. But I need a bit of fun. Nakago will be very pleased to know I got rid of one of the Suzaku bugs."

Nuriko snarled dangerously.

" I'll show you."

********************

Hotohori jumped into the car with Chichiri and Mitsukake. Tamahome agreed to stay behind incase of attack. Chichiri started the car.

" We to hurry!" he pulled out an pushed on the gas. "If Lily's in trouble, Nuriko will need help!"

" Then hurry Chichiri!"

An Chichiri did so, slamming on the gas, and sending Hotohori and Mitsukake flying back against the seat as they zoomed off.

*******************

Nuriko charged. Tomo evaded, flipping over the enraged seishi an landing behind him.

" Still immature. You need to calm down."

" Shut up!" he swung around and hit Tomo square on the jaw, and sending him flying. "It's _you _that doesn't stand a chance! Now-let Lily go!"

Tomo stood shakily from where he was slammed into the wall.

" You're strong. But I have some tricks as well!"

He muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly, Nuriko couldn't move. He was stiff and paralyzed.

" W-what-the-"

" My own little strength. You cannot move now Suzaku warrior. You're caught in my spell. See if you can break it!" he laughed that demented laugh of his and watched with a grin, as Nuriko struggled.

" You're just-stalling me. You're going to get it so bad-"

" Ah, don't talk so big while you're under my mercy." Tomo sat, fixing his hair. He looked into Shin, smiling. "Look at her, she's afraid. I can feel her fear."

" You-you bastard!!"

" She doesn't know where she is-wait-she's saying something-oh1 she's calling you! You are Nuriko right?"

" Tomo! I swear-!"

" Oh, you have a big mouth. All talk and no action." he smirked, knowing Nuriko can't move. You just stand there an watch."

" You can do whatever you want to me, jut let Lily go!"

" A tempting exchange, but I have orders. Nakago wants this girl along with the other."

__

*"Sei."* Nuriko thought to himself. He strained against the spell on him.

" You'll never break free like that. You Suzaku seven are oh, so dumb."

" You coward! You know if you release me you'd be pounded into the cement!"

" Not at all. I could fight you physically-but this way is a lot more fun!" he lifted his fingers and muttered something again. The bind around Nuriko tightened considerably. Nuriko gasped, as the breath was squeezed out of his body. He closed his eyes tight.

__

*"I can't breathe! This isn't good!"* 

" See? Isn't this fun? I'm enjoying myself!" Nuriko's vision was beginning to blur, as he gasped for air. He felt himself losing consciousness quickly. Then-

" Nuriko!"

__

*"Wha?-"*

Tomo looked up.

" What?!"

The bind on Nuriko disappeared, and Nuriko took a deep breath of precious air. He fell, but was quickly caught.

" Nuriko-Are you aright?!"

" Nuriko glanced up.

" Hotohori? What are you doing here?!"

" Coming to help you. Chichiri got rid of that spell for you."

" Chichiri-" he turned his head to where Tomo had retreated further up the stairs. Chichiri was standing there at the bottom. The blue-haired man turned.

" Nuriko! Where's Lily?!"

" In that shell! It must be some kind of capture spell!"

Chichiri nodded and turned back to Tomo.

" Let her go."

" You know magic I see. Well, lets see how good you are!" Tomo's eyes widened, and a shockwave was sent in Chichiri's direction. Chichiri easily counters with another spell, canceling Tomo's out. Then Chichiri raised his hands. A glow emitted from his palms and Chichiri shot at the unsuspecting Seiryuu seishi. Tomo gasped and screamed as the blasts burned and tore at him. Chichiri continued, sending a storm of ki blasts at Tomo, who soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust. A thud wa heard. Chichiri waited for the dirt and debris to settle, as he watched the steps. When Tomo's defeated form was seen laying on the steps, Chichiri sighed. Nuriko blinked.

" That was-fast."

Chichiri smirked a bit.

" He wasn't as strong." he walked up the steps he picked up Shin, then crushed it, muttering a spell. Lily's form appeared slowly beside Chichiri. She was sitting on the ground with her legs folded beneath her. She had been crying. Chichiri smiled, putting his mask on before she saw.

" Welcome back Lily no da!" Lily blinked, looking around. She saw Tomo and jumped. Nuriko up the steps to her.

" Lily! Are you okay?!"

" N-Nuri-ko?" she jumped up and threw her arms around him. " What was that?!"

" Tomo. He's a Seiryuu seishi. He trapped you, and fought Chichiri and me."

"Chichiri?!" Lily turned to the older man beside her. "Thank you."

" No problem. Anytime na no da!"

Hotohori looked to Tomo.

" There's something wrong."

" Eh? What do you mean?"

" It was too easy." Hotohori frowned. Nuriko shrugged.

" He was weak, it doesn't matter. He's defeated. Lets go." Lily nodded, in agreement with her companion. They walked down the steps, followed by Chichiri who watched Tomo's form before following, as if unsure. He froze though, as he reached the bottom of the stairs as he heard a faint laughing. He turned. Tomo still lay face down, but was once again conscious. He raised his hand towards Lily. He barely lifted his head.

" Die." he let lose a huge ki blast, which he had been forming earlier, and it went flying towards Lily. Nuriko gasped. Chichiri quickly sprung into action, and ran at Lily. Grabbing her and protected her against him, his back to the upcoming blast. Lily closed her eyes tight, Nuriko covered his face, along with Hotohori and Mitsukake as the blast hit-with no time for a shield spell.

" Lily! Chichiri!!"

*************************

Sei's head snapped up, and the recently awakened Tasuki gave her a worried look.

" What's wrong?" he asked, and Sei shuddered.

" Ne, nothing. It just felt like something weird went through me you know?"

Goose walk over your grave?"

" Whatever floats your boat." she replied with a smile, and thought no more of it, not even noticing as her hands began to glow blue.

**********************

They were alive. Lily opened her eyes hesitantly, just soon enough to see the blast hit them, and immediately rebound directly.

" I see." Tomo muttered as he got to his feet slowly. " So this is why lord Nakago wants you two alive. Very peculiar indeed."

Chichiri was thinking on two levels at one. Part of him was trying to stay with Tomo and the battle, but most of him was replaying that energy rebound over and over in his head. Lily, it must have been her. It wasn't anyone else here. No, and it certainly wasn't himself.

" Chichiri!!" Came the sudden scream from behind him, and one violet haired Suzaku seishi broke for Lily in a mad dash.

"N-NO!!" he yelled, and Chichiri whirled around-but all that was left of Lily was a shimmering blue dust floating in the air left over from the spell that had teleported her away.

" No! Setsumei shite-kure!!" Chichiri snarled at Tomo, his eye narrowing behind the slits in his mask. Tomo smiled sardonically, and disappeared. But just before it happened, Hotohori saw a faint image of Sei appear by him, then disappear again.

**********************

" He's got them both."

" Kuso!!!" Tasuki hissed, walking, no, pacing the room with one hand on his tessen, and the other skimming the wall for support. Forgot how sick he felt from drinking more than a gallon of sake. This was _his _Sei in trouble here. Nuriko just sat on the couch, next to Hotohori, while Mitsukake was leaning on the back of it. Chichiri had the floor. 

" And most likely, he won't give them back if we ask nicely." he continued grimly.

" Then we stop being nice dammit!!!" Tasuki yelled and cursed, and Chichiri sighed.

" Tasuki. Yelling and making your condition worse isn't going to get them back."

" At least we know Chiriko's on his way now, and Tamahome went to get him." Hotohori offered, and Nuriko shrugged.

" It's such a huge city." he sighed, eyes sad. "Where do we possibly start?!"

" I know just the place." Chiriko said, just as he and Tamahome burst through the door. "Come, let's hurry!"

**********************

"Sei? Where-where are we?"

" Fairyland, Lily. I don't know."

" Are we going to die?" the brunette asked, and her friend didn't answer.

__

*"Are we?* 

" Nonsense." a familiar voice said and with that, both girls got their second sight of the Seiryuu shichi seishi Nakago.

Up close and personal.

************************

" You!" Sei scowled. "You let us go!"

" Why would I do that?' the tall blonde ex-shogun smirked. Sei glared, keeping her ground. Lily looked unsure.

" You're the one guy that hurt Nuriko?"

Nakago walked up and placed his hand below Lily's chin.

" That little warrior only felt a small portion of my new power."

Lily jerked her face away from his grasp.

" You-jerk!"

Sei pushed herself in front of Lily protectively.

" You'll be sorry you messed the with them! Or me!!" she pulled back and let lose a punch, that hit the blonde seishi right on the cheek. Sei smirked. " Heh." But Nakago didn't move. Sei was soon shocked to hear him laugh. "Wha?" she aimed another punch at him again, this time at Nakago's stomach. Nakago stopped the attack easily with a hand, before it hit. He surrounded Sei in blue light and lifted her to his eye level. Lily gasped, stepping back a bit. Sei found herself floating in front of Nakago.

" You should be nice, you little wretch." he lifted his hand, and threw it out. Sei was soon flying through the air before she knew it, where she hit the far wall. Lily screamed.

" Sei!!"

Sei slumped to the ground and coughed. She winced. Lily ran over to her, watching Nakago out of the corner of her eye. "Sei! Oh my god-are you ok?!"

Sei tried to sit up from where she was lying on the floor.

" Ow, that really hurt-"

Lily gave Nakago a glare. Sei sat, a bit shaken. 

__

*"He's strong! He flung me with out even thinking-"*

" Lily. I think we're in trouble."

************************

" We gotta hurry!"

" Tasuki calm down! We'll find them!" Tamahome replied, keeping a firm grip around Tasuki's waist as he helped him walk. "You're not in any condition to fight!"

" Easy for you to say Tama! Miaka's not being held captive by a mad-man, and probably being seduced!"

Tamahome saw Tasuki's point, and shut up. Chichiri spoke up.

" Chiriko, where are we headed?"

" An old abandoned mansion. I remembered the address when I was there."

Chichiri nodded. Good ol' Chiriko.

" Good, now, where from here?"

***********************

They were now locked in a room. Lily was still pounding on the door.

" Let. Us. Out!!" she pounded harder. Sei, sitting on the bed, looked around the old room.

" This place is old."

" Lily stopped, turning.

" Eh?"

" This place. It's quite old. Look at all the dust on these antiques!" she picked up a vase, and blew off the dust, coughing a bit.

Lily sighed, giving up, and sat down by her friend. Sei continued her theory.

" Man! Can't villains ever think of more original places to hide? I mean-an abandoned mansion?! Give. Me-a break!"

Lily laughed a bit.

" Yeah I guess." Sei shrugged.

" At least we're not tied up in a cellar of gutter or something." Lily stated, hoping to liven the situation. Sei just snorted.

" Feh! Whatever." she hugged herself. 

"We need to get out of here."

" How?"

" Well," Lily thought, " All old houses and mansions had secret doors and stuff! Maybe there's one in here somewhere!"

Sei frowned.

" Lily, that creep an his minions wouldn't have put us in a room where he knew there were secret doors!" she said flatly.

Lily groaned.

" You're right. That'd be dumb."

Sei started rubbing her leg. Lily noticed. "What's wrong?"

" I think my leg was injured when I was slammed into the wall earlier."

" Is it broken?"

" I don't think so, but it's sore, and I don't think I can put any weight on it."

" Lily looked concerned. Then she scowled.

" That guy will pay!"

The door opened. Lily and Sei turned. "Wha? Who-"

A low growl answered them. Sei gasped. The shadow grew. It spoke with a deep, echoing voce.

" Here's your food!" two bowls slid from the shadows and slid along the floor to the middle of the room. Both girls stayed where they were, neither daring to move. The shadow moved back, shutting the door. Sei frowned. She studied the bowls.

" Probably poison."

" You think?"

" Maybe."

Both of the girls' stomachs growled.

"What do you think? Should we eat it Sei?"

" I don't know. That "_thing" _didn't look friendly-"

" Not at all! Looked like a werewolf, and did you see it's eyes?"

Hai, like-blood almost." she shuddered.

" I'm not eating it."

" Me neither."

Sei slowly laid down, covering her eyes. Lily glanced at her. She was shaking. Crying.

" Sei?"

" Lily, I'm scared-I want to get out of here!"

Lily whimpered, she herself holding back tears.

" Hai, me too Sei. The others will find us."

" I hope so."

*************************

" Their powers." Nakago said to himself, with a smile. "They haven't awaken yet." he frowned, as he remembered how angry that blonde had been. How determined she was to hurt him for touching her friend. She would be force to reckon with in the future. Her friend thought, that little brunette. She was shy, and he might be able to work with her, however there was something unstable in her eyes. Something hard and flint-like. 

__

*"Ashitare, have the blonde brought to me"* he transmitted by mind, and walked off with a gleam in his eye.

*****************

"Ne, it's so far away-" Nuriko sat softly, sighing a little. He was pale and serious now, and had been ever since the girls were taken.

The air on the bus was tense, electric with the apprehension and anger radiated form each of the seven seishi that sat alone in the back.

Chichiri was concentrating as hard as he could on contacting Sei and Lily, but so far, his efforts came to naught.

" There's a mind shield." he replied after a long moment of silence, opening his mahogany eye, tinted with fear and anger. He let out his breath. " I can't reach them."

" He'll pay." Tasuki said under his breath, his tone laced with poisonous hatred.

" Yes," Nuriko assented, closing his eyes and smiling in a terrible way. "And it he's-" he stopped. He was unable to say it aloud. _Had _the girls gotten hurt?!

__

*"I promised myself-I'd never let anything happen to her, that I'd always protect her. I've failed. But I will get her back, I swear it on my life!"*

**************

Sei was asleep.

Good, Lily decided. She'd had a hard day. Herself, she was sitting on the old fashioned windowsill, knees pulled up to her chest. The flass was tempered, the had already shattered a few antiques trying to break through.

Outside, people were strolling by as if the house didn't exist, like they didn't even see it. It was probably hidden to them by a spell.

__

*"Why are we here?"*

It had to have something to do with that strange blast reflection. Who'd done that anyway? Maybe Chichiri had some tricks up his sleeve even _he _didn't know about.The thought didn't even occur to her that she might have done it. She didn't believe in randomly finding magic powers in oneself. And besides, everyone else in her family was normal, the concept wouldn't make sense. 

" Well, if anyone's listening, if we get out of here alive-I'll do something drastic, like, joining the cheerleading squad, because nothing can possibly be worse than this."

" I'll hold you to that one." Sei murmured drowsily. Lily smiled.

" Okay, how's your leg feel?"

Sei sat up and gently tried to put weight on the offending limb, but very quickly jerked it back, glancing up at Lily.

" It stings with the strength of a thousand suns." she said flatly, cynically. She sighed, and settled back on the bed, hands behind her head. "How long was I asleep?"

" Only about thirty minutes. Did I wake you?"

" No, just got a weird feeling I should was up."

" Oh."

Comfortable silence filled the room, and Lily looked back out the window.

" I'm hungry." she said suddenly, thoughtfully, turning her face to the inside of the room once more. Sei stifled a small laugh like snort.

" Hai, hai, so am I. I don't eat much though. Is it bad?"

" My stomach hurts a little."

Another sigh, and Sei began to rummage in her pocket for the pack of gum that had been there earlier, but it was gone. Probably confiscated. " Sorry Li-chan, they took it."

" It's alright-it's not bad. I'm not starving yet. Besides, I can always eat you."

Sei snorted this time, frowning.

" Puh! Yeah right! You couldn't digest me. I'd give you food poisoning."

Lily laughed a bit, followed by Sei. Well, at least their laughter took their minds off the hopeless situation. For the time being-because just then the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal two figures.

They were almost polar opposites. One was heavy and low to the ground, an kinda looked furry. The other was tall, and feminine. The female figure strode into the light, and immediately her face was illuminated. She would have been very beautiful, Sei thought, if not for the scowl on her lips and the venom in her eyes; which were focused on her.

" I am Soi, and Lord Nakago requests your presence." she said, and Lily sprang into action.

" Don't be stupid! She's hurt! Let me go instead-"

A wry smile.

" You will soon learn that Nakago word is law. And besides, it seems you are far more injured."

" Lily!!" Sei screamed, as the second, darker shape moved up behind the brunette. Soi roughly pulled Sei to her feet, and the blonde nearly collapsed from the sudden onslaught of pain.

" Ashitare," Soi said with acid I he voice. " Take care of her-teach her a lesson. That she will speak when spoken to!"

" NO!" Sei yelled, suddenly becoming a snarling hissing, fighting blur as she struggled to reach Lily, who now had her arms violently wretched behind her. She was biting her lip, trying not to scream. 

It was then that Sei and Lily were dragged separate ways.

***************

They were finally there. Nuriko jumped out of the car, followed by Tasuki.

" Come on! We gotta get in there!"

Chichiri got out.

" There's a spell hiding the place."

" Cantcha just use one of yer own spells to reverse it or somethin?" he didn't really care that he was being rude, he wanted in, and no one was going to stop him from helping Sei.

Nuriko looked to Chichiri.

" Can you reverse it?"

" I can try." he put his fingers to his lips, and started chanting under his breath. The old mansion appeared soon after, the spell successful.

" Ok! Lets go!"

Tasuki ran up the stairs followed by everyone else. Chiriko felt something wrong.

" Why are they just letting us in?"

" Who cares- their mistake!" Tasuki went to open the door, but it was locked. " Dammit!! Let us in you Seiryu bastards!" 

Nuriko ran at the door, and knocked it clear down easily. He turned to the others.

"Now! Lets go!" they all ran inside.

As they ran into the house, Chichiri suddenly felt a presence.

" Look out!-" A blast came at them from the shadows. Chichiri shielded everyone. Tasuki growled and looked around.

" Which one of those bastards is it-"

" Does it matter? You'll all be dead soon."

Tamahome snarled.

" Suboshi."

The seiryu seishi jumped out, his weapon poised and ready, spinning on his palm.

" Are you ready?! I won't lose this time!"

Tamahome to everyone, moving towards the other seishi.

" All of you- go on! I'll take care of this."

" Tamahome-"

" I'll be fine- I'll meet up with you later. I beat him before, and I'll do it again."

" alight guys! Lets keep moving!" 

They all ran off past their friend and into the next hall.

***********

" Let me go!!!"

Sei squirmed as she was tied to the bed. Soi growled.

" Be quiet! Lord Nakago will teach you some manners!"

Sei flicked the woman seishi off.

" Go to hell."

Soi smiled.

" Feisty aren't you."

Sei stuck out her tongue.

" She's quite a problem is she?"

" Nakago, she's very independent. Brave and foolish."

Nakago smiled, leaning over the bed where Sei was tied.

" I'll have fun breaking your spirit.

Sei's eyes widened. Was he thinking-!! Fear crossed her face. Nakago smirked.

__

*"Oh no! someone help me!*"

*****************

Down another hall, through another room. They kept searching. Tasuki was furious. He cursed openly.

" Tauski calm down! We'll find them!"

" I don't know Chiri, I just got this weird felling like Sei's in danger-"

Nuriko opened another door. Tentacles reached out and grabbed him. He gasped.

" What the-" laughter. Nuriko heard it coming from the room.

" You Suzaku seishi are so gullible."

"…Miboshi-…"

*********************

They stood stock still, immersed in the disdain and animosity that boiled in the air. And then Nuriko choked, and everything whirled into action.

" Rekka! Shien!!" Tasuki's impatience had reached a peak and had burst; the monster was no more. " I have no time for this!" he snarled, and Chichiri nodded.

" Nuriko, Tasuki, you two go and find Sei and Lily! We'll hold Miboshi off here!"

Nuriko and Tasuki nodded their thanks and didn't stick around to hear more.

***********

They split up after reaching the main corridor.

" Hey Tasuki! Be careful okay?" Nuriko called over his shoulder, and the former bandit laughed.

" Yeah you too!"

***********************

" Don't. Touch. Me." Sei hissed, heart pounding like rabbit's; afraid and hypertensive.

" Do you know why you're here?" Nakago asked, standing by a bedpost and smiling that damn smile of his.

" Fuck you!" Sei snarled, and Nakago's grin widened. 

" No? so lets test my hypothesis." he reached a hand towards Sei's forehead, but just before his fingers touched, a powerful red electric jolt ran up his arm. He pulled back. "I was right. You are one of them." Sei blinked.

__

*"One of who? What's he talking about?"*

" I won't be able to touch you. There are other ways of persuasion. It may take several years for those two to awaken, so I'll make a deal with you."

" You let Lily go. If you've hurt her-"

" I haven't touched her. However, Ashitare-"

Sei 's eyes widened in both shock, then furry. Nakago continued.

" I'll let her go if you accept my offer. If not, well," he chuckled deeply a little, and Sei shuddered. "When your counterpart awakens, you shall help me with my quest to take Konan over."

__

*"Where, or what is Konan? And what's he mean be my counterpart?"*

" In return, I shall let your friend go, and you both will be taken care of."

__

*"No, say no!"*

" No." Sei snarled through clenched teeth. That was when a chain materialized out of nowhere and wrapped around Sei's neck.

" Ah, that's too bad." came the smug reply.

*************

Ashitare growled, stepping back from his victim. Just as he was ready for the final strike, a strange light warded him off. He was confused. She had lost consciousness but could still defend herself?

Lily lay in a heap on the floor. She had been scratched deeply along her arms and back. There were numerous bruises forming o her body as well. She shook.

Ashitare growled once more, and moved in to attack again, but that strange light flung him into the far wall again, the tough flesh of the half beast cut on the stone. He wasn't going to be able to get to her. The Seishi snarled and turned to go, leaving Lily lie on the cold ground.

**************

She couldn't breathe. The chain around her neck was choking her. She gasped for air.

Nakago hovered over her.

" If you take me up on my offer, I'll set you free."

Sei made a face at him, and Nakago scowled.

" Very well. Tomo." he called.

The dark haired seishi came forth.

" Hai?"

" Watch her." he looked down at Sei. " Do what you like with her."

Tomo smiled, nodding. Nakago walked out.

Tomo walked up to the bed, loosening the chain around the blonde girl's neck.

" So, you're the other one Nakago wanted."

Sei was breathing hard now with the chain loose. Tomo looked her over.

" You have a nice body- I wonder-"

Sei gathered her strength, got one of her feet free from the tie, and struck the dark haired seiryu warrior between the legs. Hard. Tomo's eyes went wide and gasped, tensing.

" You-little-" Sei was furious.

" Bastards! All of you! Let me out of here and release my friend!!"

Tomo hissed in pain. Sei tried to get at him again. 

" You brat! Kicking me there-"

Sei smirked.

" Well, if your bitch friend of yours had tied the ropes better-guess you aren't too bright."

Tomo went over and tightened the chain around Sei's throat, quite considerably. Sei let out a choked gasp. Tomo had his teeth clenched.

" I'll show you bright-!" he issued a spell. Sei watched as it exploded with bright burning light. Then the pain struck. Sei couldn't scream, as the spell tore at her clothes, ripping them. The chain tightened again.

" Too bright? Or maybe not enough!"

The pain increased, and now cut at Sei's skin, blood running from the open wounds. The only sound that managed to come from Sei's throat was a strangled squeak.

__

*"Someone please-Help me! Tasuki!!"*

**********************

" Sei!" Tasuki ran through the halls. Where could she be?!

Suddenly, a he felt a strong presence nearby. Very close. He quickly ran to it and burst through the door. Brilliant light met him as he entered, and Tomo whirled around.

" What-" 

Tasuki threw himself at Tomo, tackling him. The light faded as Tomo hit the ground. He threw Tasuki off of him, and the fiery seishi hit the ground near the bed. It was then he got a good look at his kare. She was almost stripped bare, huge tears in he clothes and skin. A chain was violently set around her neck. She was unconscious. Tasuki felt his anger rise, and he stood.

" You. You-Bastard!! You'll pay for hurting her!!" he pulled out his tessen. Tomo felt Tasuki's power sky-rocket. He gasped.

" How can you-"

" Go to hell!!" he charged. "Rekka-"

*****************

" Lily!!!" he jumped down the stairs. Then-" I know this energy-"

" Die!"

Nuriko whirled.

" Ashitare."

The half beast charged. Nuriko growled.

" I don't have time for you!!" he dodged the assault, and countered angrily, sending Ashitare sprawling. Nuriko continued on his way.

__

*"He's not going to he happy after that. He'll be back."* 

When Nuriko found Lily, his heart nearly stopped. Her battered body laid on the cold ground where it was left. Nuriko ran over.

" Lily!" he lifted his loved one closely, gently holding her to his chest. He felt fresh tears form in his violet eyes. "What have they done to you ai…." he kissed her forehead. Lily whimpered a bit. Nuriko stood, careful of Lily in his arms. "they'll pay-I swear!" and so he ran off to join the others.

********************

Nuriko ran into the hall, where the others waited. Mitsukake jumped up and went to Nuriko. He looked Lily over.

" What happened to her?"

" Beaten…." his voice was cold, and sharp. "Can you help her?"

" Yes." the healer raised his hand. The green glow appeared, surrounding Lily. She groaned, the warmth healing her. Her scraps and cuts, along with all her bruises slowly disappeared. The color flushed back her cheeks and face. Nuriko looked very relieved as Lily stirred. Mitsukake smiled. Lily moaned, her eyelids fluttering then opening. Nuriko hugged her.

" Lily."

Lily blinked.

" N-Nuriko?" she looked up to his face.

" Hai, it's me. You're ok now."

Lily sat and looked around. Then gasped, panicking.

" Sei! Where's Sei?!"

" Tasuki's getting her."

Lily hugged Nuriko close.

" Oh, Nuriko, she was hurt-"

" She was?"

Lily nodded.

" Nuriko, I was so scared!"

" Shh-it's okay now…you're safe."

It was then that Tasuki ran in with Sei. Lily looked up.

" Sei!!!" she got up and ran to Tasuki, who looked quite upset. He had Sei wrapped in his coat to cover her practically naked form. Numerous gashes and bruises, much like Lily, covered her body. Lily looked horrified.

" Oh-Sei--" she turned around. " Can't one of you heal?"

Mitsukake sighed sadly.

" I can only use my power once a day."

Hotohori and Chiriko stood up.

" Well, lets get back. It looks like Sei will need some rest."

Lily went to Nuriko again, and cried onto his shirt as they left. At least they had gotten the girls back. 

As they walked out, Lily noticed Chichiri's actual face. A long scar covered his left eye. Lily was curious, but decided to ask later. He looked tired, and she shouldn't bother him right now. She walked up to the older seishi, offering her help. It was the least she could do for him. He had helped her so much already.

******************

The apartment-much to everyone's bone-tired relief- found to be just the way they had left it. However, nobody cared all that much, considering Sei was hurt.

Tasuki was pale and grim, his white face a striking contrast to his ever vibrantly fiery hair. No one said a word. Mitsukake began a quick search through his bag for the remnant of the healing potion Taiitsukun had given him in is previous life.

Chichiri sat down, his head in his hands, next to Hotohori, who had his fingers loosely linked between his knees. Lily went to find some band aids, although she knew they wouldn't do much for her friend.

" Li-chan." she heard a voice say, just as she had begun to reach into the cupboard, and it took her only a second to realize Nuriko had followed her in. Without turning around, she smiled at the cupboard an waited for the rest of his sentence. " I've been thinking…" he said softly, and the realization of what he was about to say dawned on her. Slowly she turned around and faced him. "Li-chan, maybe-maybe we shouldn't be together anymore."

" What are you saying?" she whispered, her voice trembling. " Riko-Nuriko-you can't-mean-" she trembled, shaking her head. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt. "You're breaking the rules! You said-we said-you can't!"

Nuriko didn't move, but stood like a pillar of stone, one man apart. The ostracized. He did not hug her back, and he did not do anything but gaze at the ground sadly, cold, unfamiliar. He was ribboning his heart this way, he was feeling pain far more awful than any he had felt before given to him by the enemy. One girl, could do all this-

__

*"I have to make this easy for her, I have to made it simple for her to hate me. Because I can't let her get hurt because of me anymore!!"*

"I lied." he said hoarsely, closing his eyes and swallowing dryly. "I don't love you anymore."

"No." she whispered. " Nuriko, Riko, Why? Why not!!?"

" There's someone-else." he managed shakily, and lifted he chin up to him. Their eyes met, and Lily shook her head.

" You're lying." she murmured incredulously. 

" For Suzaku' sake Lily-" he couldn't finish, so he kissed her. And after they broke apart, he ran a hand through her hair, and pleaded with his eyes. "I can't love you anymore, can't you see? Don't you get it? That creep follows our every move, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Silence.

" Lily. Onegai to you now- Lily ,love, let me go."

***************

She was going to be alright. Tasuki breathed a deep sigh of relief. Okay. She was gong to be ok, and yet he still had to tell her.

" She wants to see you." Mitsukake said, as he came out, and Tasuki didn't need to hear it twice.

The door clicked shut behind him, and a wonderfully injury free Sei smiled up at him from a sitting position, propped up by pillows.

" Gen-chan!" she said cheerfully, and he smiled for her benefit, although it was hard.

" Hey good lookin." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. "How're you feeling?"

" Not bad- at all. Is something wrong? You're quiet."

" Sei." he spoke softly. "Sei, it can't go on like this."

" Like how?" Sei asked with a tremor in her heart. She felt ill again.

" Like this!" he said, a little louder, gesturing with his hands at her, himself and around them. "Like us!"

" Tasuki." rendered speechless, it hit like a slap in the face.

" It can't go on it's a vicious cycle. You got lucky this time, but what about next time?! Don't you understand Seira?"

"So you're just going to throw it all away like it doesn't matter?!? Even us?!!"

There was an electric silence between them, girl and seishi, and then slowly, Sei bent over and began to cry into her coverlet.

Tasuki reached out and hesitated only once, before pulling her to him.

********************************

*********What do you think's gonna happen eh?! Will Tasuki and Sei's, along with Nuriko's and Lily's relationship break up? Or will it be saved…go to the next chap to find out!*********


	5. Chapter 5

The next day…

" Lily! Where are you going?"

" To gym. Cheerleader tryouts."

" So, you're going to keep that promise huh."

" I guess."

Silence, an exchange of plastic 'I'm ok, really' smiles, then separation. Go through the motions everyday. Eat breakfast, go to school. Sob in the bathroom every time you wish he would hold you. But most importantly, live. Go through it all, and it would become automatic again, eventually.

Just breathe.

**********************

Stupid school, worthless and boring. It wasn't ever gong to be the same.

She stomped through the hall. According to her, she didn't have life anymore. She was deprived of her loved one, forced to separate to insure safety.

Sei scowled.

" I hate him." she was partially telling the truth. She was upset that they had broken up. She couldn't hate him. She thought about getting a new boyfriend, but was always thinking of him.

" I have to try and forget. I can't be involved with them anymore." she sighed. No more. Not with Tasuki, or Nuriko, with Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tamahome, and Chiriko. Sei felt they had been some of the few that seemed to understand her. She felt safe….happy, around them.

__

*"No! I have to forget!!"*

" Seira Ayuda?"

Sei looked up. Tasuki? No. it wasn't him. It looked like him. Only this guy had dark navy hair. Sei blinked. The guy smirked. It wasn't evil, but-it. It was just like Tasuki's.

" I've been watchin ya fer a while, and ya seemed kinda down." he had light hazel eyes. Sei found that attractive. 

" I'm ok I guess, depressed0but I'll be-" she suddenly stopped. "Hey! How do you know my name!" she asked, a bit defensive.

" Oh- don't worry, I'm not a stalker. I found out from a friend." Sei sighed. "So, where are ya headed?"

" My first class."

" Can I walk ya?"

Sei gave him an unsure look.

" I don't even know you-"

" Oh-gomen! I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Kouji."

Sei blinked. Kouji. Sounds pretty harmless, and had a sort of ring to it.

" Kouji. Ok." she walked on, Kouji falling in step beside her.

" Which class do you have first?"

" Art."

Kouji looked at her.

" Really? Wow? Are you good?" Sei shrugged.

" I don't know."

" What things do you like drawin?" Sei hesitated.

" Well, fantasy."

" Like what?"

" Like-dragons-you know."

" Awesome! That's cool! Can I see one sometime?"

Sei smiled a bit. She was beginning to feel a bit better around this guy.

" Yeah-sure!"

She guessed she would give him a try. He seemed harmless. And he had the characteristics she liked in men. The rebel look always got her. And this 'Kouji' pulled that look off well. He wore a white t-shirt, with a loose black jacket over it.. But what really got her attention was the headband. She didn't think men wore them, but Kouji pulled the look off. On Kouji's pants hung a chain. She caught herself staring.

Kouji's hand was soon waving in front of her face.

" Yo! You're zonin' out!"

Sei snapped back.

" Ah-gomen!" she stopped by her room. Kouji sighed. "So, Kouji. Maybe-I'll see you in the hall or something."

" Hai, I see you in the hall all the time."

" Erm-Stalker."

Kouji laughed.

" Whatever, well- I'll see ya!"

Sei nodded.

" Bye." She watched him disappear into the crowd. Then she frowned sadly, before walking inside her classroom. *_"I'm sorry Tasuki…"*_

*******************

Lily sat in class, her head propped on her hand. School. She sighed. She still needs to keep up. She sat up, preparing to take notes. She had decided to keep on, and forget about her ex-love life. " I was suppose to be this way" she told herself. She had thought about it and concluded she didn't want a replacement. Nuriko would always remain the one. Nuriko. She shook her head. No! it's over Lily! Get over it! You can't be with him anymore! He's an ancient warrior with problems of his own.

So Lily, moved on, only adding a memory to the scrapbook in the back of her mind.

" Goodbye Nuriko."

****************************

" Hey, look at this." someone handed an open school newspaper to Nuriko, and pointed to the article titled 'Cheerleader tryouts'. Nuriko blinked thought, and promptly spewed his drink all over the table.

" Baka!!" Tasuki yelped, recoiling from his soaked lunch with a twitch in his nose. "What's _wrong _with you!"

" She's a cheerleader?!" Nuriko said incredulously, and Tasuki shrugged.

" Yeah, so Lily made tryout's-so what?"

The long haired seishi grimaced inwardly. Every time he heard her name, it was like someone stabbing him in the eye.

" I just never thought was-I mean-" a little frustrated, he crumpled the paper into a ball and squashed it with a fist. 

" Nuriko." Tasuki said quietly, frowning at his drink. "You're not allowed to care anymore. So, just get used to it."

Nuriko sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" Hai, hai."

**************************

Lily walked slowly to her next class, feeling strange and self conscious in her cheerleading uniform, her hair ribbon just brushing her shoulder blades. To tell the truth, she hated her cheer mates, their ceaseless giggling and primping and manipulation made her ill, but she _had _made a promise.

Someone in the lunchroom laughed, and she reflexively looked in that direction.

" Hah!"

It was Nuriko. He hadn't seen her yet, but her eyes were glued to his face. Why was he so happy?! Didn't any of this effect him at all?! 

A small, mean voice inside her whispered that he'd do penance for that smile, that carefree laugh, that sparkle in his eyes. Silently she agreed, and walked on her way.

************************

"Hey you!" Someone called, and Sei turned.

" Nani?"

Kouji smiled down at her, breathing hard from running all the way down the hall and thought eight people to reach her.

" I have a name ya know!" Sei said lightly, and Kouji laughed.

" Yeah I know, but it's a lot of fun to yell 'hey you' in a crowd and laugh at all the people that turn around."

" Heh."

" Hey, what I was wondering is, if you were doing anything after school today."

Sei blinked. "I mean, we could get some drinks or something."

" sorry Kouji. I'm kind of on a rebound right now." she said, and Kouji frowned.

" Oh, I see. Well, I got to get to my next class. See you around ne?"

" Yeah sure." And even as she watched him walk away, knowing she hadn't had to do that, she still felt as if somehow--it was Tasuki she was cheating on.

***********************

It wasn't hard-maybe even scary simple-to shorten her mini-dress to a barely proper length. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, and scowled, feeling uncomfortable with such a revealing hemline. Well, that was alright. She would fix it after lunch.

Seeing Nuriko laughing like that had re-broken her heart all over again, this scandalous hint that the circumstances didn't affect him one bit. It made her so angry it hurt, even that he may have lied to her about everything.

And now, in the only wa she knew how, she was going to make him regret that smile.

__

*"I will not be broken. Not by anyone, not by you. You said you loved me, but did you mean it? You hurt me, but I love you anyway. Forgive me alright?"*

She leaned forward and bit her bottom lip to make it look like she had lipstick on, and sighed. "Here goes nothing." came her only reassurance to herself, and out she went.

***************

The hallway fell silent as she strode through, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. A small smile rested on her face, but it did not extend to her eyes, which were intense with fire of her hurt.

Nuriko looked up as somebody at Tasuki and his table whistled, but there were too many heads in the way to see anything. Tasuki-taking advantage of his height- looked over the crowd and looked about to say something until he got another glance

" Holy shit!" he said, in obvious surprise, and in about five seconds later, Nuriko found out why.

She actually winked at him as she walked by, and he felt a whole wave of sadness well up in him. What was she doing?! Tasuki looked like he was about to keel over and faint.

"Now, I've seen everything." he muttered, rubbing his temples. This is getting weird."

" Keitaro, how good to see you." Lily said, and bent over the table to rest her elbows on the table and chin on her hands in front of one of Nuriko's debate friends. 

The boy Lily was talking to, had rather angelic looking platinum blonde hair, and was studying her face with a look of interest. "What have you been up to?"

Nuriko just stared as the two flirted back and forth, his jaw slowly dropping and his stomach felt like it was going to lose it's contents. He stood then, and walked over to Lily, taking her by the arm and began walking out of the lunchroom, dragging Lily behind him. He turned in a deserted hallway, and faced her. Lily was shocked to see he was near tears.

" For Suzaku's sake Lily, I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop cruelly flaunting what I know I can never have!"

"What do you care? You can just laugh it all off, but I'll always be missing something. You don't even understand, because after you, everything's black and white! I might as well drop dead."

" You little dummy, don't you dare say that!" his eyes flashed once, and then there was nothing, but sad helplessness in his features. "Don't you ever think I'm worth dying over-it's draining me just as much as it is you! What do you want from me Lily?! I can't even hold you, and when you cry, every fiber of my being wants to wipe those tears away-but I'm not allowed, don't you see? What is it you want? To have proof I love you?"

Lily stared up at him silently, and Nuriko took the opportunity to unroll her skirt hem to it's proper length. " Yes I love you. I always will, and you have to trust that it will never be anyone else. I swear to you, you'll always have my heart. It's just-I can't-it wouldn't work."

"No Nuriko." Lily stated softly, sadly. "If you really wanted it to work, I think you would find a way to make it. And, until that day comes, I'll be waiting." and with that, she turned away, and left him speechless.

********************

She had to go home early; it was the only way out. Home had TV, and comfort food, and Kleenex to cry into aplenty. Home was good, home was better than here.

She dropped a book out of her locker and a someone with big bright blue eyes handed it to her with a friendly smile.

" Hi." he said. 

" Keitaro."

********************

She sat, lonely and sad on the bus. She now regretted refusing Kouji's offer. Right now she wanted some company.

" Maybe if I go with Kouji, I can forget about Tasuki." she hugged herself, then looking out the window, saw something that made her jaw drop. It was Lily, but-she wasn't alone. Walking next to her, was another, with-blonde hair-who was that?! Sei's eyes widened. Then the bus started off. She couldn't believe Lily would go with another so quickly. Especially since Nuriko was no where to be seen. Sei tried to get her friend's attention, but the roars of the buses blocked her out. As the bus started moving, Sei finally saw Nuriko, sitting on a bench. He looked upset, his face in his hands. She wondered why. Then noticed, as she drove by, who was sitting with him.

Tasuki.

Tasuki looked up, seeing her. His eyes widened and he stood, watching her.

" Sei?" 

Sei turned the glance away. Tasuki followed the bus a bit, but Sei didn't' look to him again. They both needed to forget. Tasuki stopped, disappearing behind the other buses. Sei let a few tears fall.

" I'm sorry Tasuki. Just forget me."

********************************

He guessed it was fair. After all, they weren't together anymore. Nuriko walked slowly from school, the usually upbeat redhead beside him, being quiet as well. Nuriko didn't say anything as they entered the apartment and went inside. Nuriko sat down his things and started upstairs. Tasuki glanced at him.

" Oi-where are you going?" his voice was tinted with sympathy and concern for his best friend.

" I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if the others come." and he closed his door behind him. Tasuki sighed.

" Nuriko." 

__

*"He's really taking this hard."* the red-head was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door open.

" Tasuki no da!"

Tasuki nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around. A very worried and very chibi Chichiri was looking at him. Tasuki's hair re-settled on the back of his neck.

" Don't DO that! I hate when you pop in and out of nowhere!"

Chichiri sweatdroped.

" Gomen Tasuki no da, but we need to tell you-"

" 'We' who? Are the others outside?"

" No, just Hikou and Kouran." he returned to his normal size. " Tasuki, come outside for a moment."

Tasuki didn't really get to respond as Chichiri pulled him out.

" Chiri! Leggo!! Whatcha want?!"

Chichiri turned around as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

" Tasuki, I know that this must be a bad time no da-" 

" Get ta yer point Chiri! I'm not in the mood for your lectures-"

Chichiri growled, grabbing Tasuki by the collar, and slamming him against a tree. Tasuki looked greatly shocked. Chichiri had never gotten so aggressive with him before. This must be serious. Tasuki quieted. Chichiri ripped his mask off and glared warningly at this shocked friend.

" Tasuki, we're in the middle of a crisis! Don't-" he paused, his mahogany eye lowering, and losing it's angry tint. "-don't do this." he released Tasuki, who gave his older friend a sympathetic look.

" Chichiri. Gomen ne."

Chichiri sighed, regaining his usual calm self again. He raised his eye again.

" No. I should have controlled myself."

Tasuki smirked a bit.

" Well, it certainly got my attention. So-what's up?"

Chichiri nodded.

" Where are Sei and Lily?"

Tasuki winced. Chichiri raised an eyebrow.

" Something wrong?"

" Uh, yeah. You see. They're-not-here."

" Where are they?"

Tasuki didn't say anything for a while, and Chichiri waited patiently.

" We. Broke up Chiri."

Chichiri closed his eye. He had expected something like this.

" Ah, I see. This is going to be even more difficult now."

" Eh?"

" Sei and Lily are-lets say- unaware. They seem to have hidden power-"

" Whoa! Hold it! What?!"

Chichiri sighed annoyingly.

" I'll explain later. Right now we need to keep those two with us."

" But we said we'd stay away-"

" Well I'm sorry but you can't. keeping them away from the Seiryu seishi is more important."

" But-" a quick glance from Chichiri shut Tasuki up. "Ok, then lets go get them?" Chichiri nodded. Tasuki looked to the house, thinking it best if Nuriko stayed this time. He didn't need to worry. "Let me get my coat." the two went inside to retrieve the coat, and turned again to leave. However, just as they were about to open the door, it opened on it's own accord, and Lily stepped into the apartment, her coat over an arm, and her bag in her other hand.

"Ne, You ok?" she asked, stepping inside, and pulling off her shoes. She put her stuff near the couch. "You two look you're in shock."

" Nothing." Chichiri answered, smiling in a pleased way. "Is Sei with you?"

" No. I didn't see her after school." she shrugged off her hoodie, and struggled for a few minutes with the heavy fabric, before tossing it on her things.

" Er, not to be rude or anything-but. What are you doing here?" Tasuki stammered, watching as Lily made her self quite at home.

" Well, I was going to go home, but _then _I realized I was still mad at my parents, _and _my stuff is here anyways, so-"

__

*"What she really wants,"* Chichiri thought, *_"Is to be closer to Nuriko"* _but the blue-haired seishi just smiled wanly and nodded.

" Alright no da, stay here will you? We're going to get Sei no da."

" Ne, Sei?" Lily asked, looking confused. Tauski shrugged, looking at his feet. "Why? Is something wrong?" Chichiri kept his unassuming smile in place. He could tell them both when the time came. For now, they should live as normally as possible for as long as possible. 

" No, we just want to make sure you two don't get attacked again. So we'll see you in a bit na no da!"

Lily smiled and waved, as they sidled out the door and shut it behind them.

__

*"Well, what now?"* she asked herself. She had forgotten to wipe the smile off her face. It was still there. Step by step, she guessed, and right now her cheerleader's uniform was driving her crazy. She turned on her way to what had been Nuriko, and her's room, hoping he wasn't there.

And he wasn't. Or, so it seemed. The room was halfway in shadow. Lily gathered some clothes out of her duffel bag, and turned away from the door to change.

*************************

Sei gave up calling. Obviously no one at the apartment was gong to answer. But who had that blonde guy been?! Just then, her doorbell rang, and Sei turned around.

" Company?"

***************************

Sei watched the door, almost cautiously. Should she get it? Or should she pretend she wasn't there…she sighed. She snuck to the window and looked around to the front door. She sighed with relief. It was only Chichiri and Tasuki…wait--TASUKI?!? What was _he _doing at her house?! She decided not to ask. She went to the door. Besides, it _would _be nice to see him again... She opened the door.

" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she tried to sound casual, but she couldn't hide the happiness in her voice. Chichiri smiled.

" Good to see you Sei-chan no da! We just came by to see if you could come talk with us…"

Sei blinked.

" Huh? Talk? About what? And where?"

Tasuki rubbed the back of his head, obviously wanting to be somewhere else.

" Well…we just want to figure out what we're gonna do if you girls get attacked again…ya know…"

" Oh…" Sei seemed disappointed. "Did you already talk with Lily?"

" Hai, she's back at the apartment…"

Sei now noticed that her friends were still standing outside.

" Oh-gomen…come on inside guys…" the two did so, and Sei shut the door behind them. Chichiri turned.

" So…how are you lately Sei?"

Sei blinked then smiled.

" Oh, I'm getting along fine…thanks. And you? How are things with Kouran…and erm-Hikou?"

Chichiri smiled.

" They still try to claw each others eyes out every once and a while, but…they're healthy…" he sweatdroped, thinking how the house will look after he got back…

Sei sighed, and shyly turned to Tasuki, who looked quite uncomfortable.

" And you Tasuki? How're you?"

Tasuki twitched, and put on a smile.

" I'm good-hai. Arigatou."

" I'm glad."

" So, do you have time?"

" Hai, I do. We can talk in the living room I guess. My mother's not home, so, just make yourselves at home."

She led them into the living room and sat them down. She, herself, sat in a chair opposite of them.

" So, what's to talk about?"

Chichiri nodded, getting serious.

" We'd like for you to stay with Tasuki and Nuriko for a while. We want to make sure you two don't get kidnapped or attacked again." 

Sei twitched.

" I can't stay-"

" Eh? Why not?"

" I'm suppose to be going on a trip with the school.

" This will only be for a while. It's not permanent."

" You could use the trip as an excuse. You're parents will think you're off on a trip, and won't know you're with us."

Sei thought about that. She actually didn't want to go on that trip. And her mother would never know…-

She sighed.

" I don't know." 

Chichiri smiled reassuringly.

" You've helped us so much so far. Let us return the favor?"

Sei had to smile. Chichiri was so trustworthy, and patient. She knew she could trust him with everything. Sei fidgeted a bit, thinking about the solution. Staying with Nuriko and Tasuki-especially with Tasuki-would bring back memories. Memories that she had tried to forget about. They couldn't be together, and if they started living together again-she'd only get depressed. She wanted to slap herself. What was she thinking?! She could take that! She was strong enough to endure living with them! She sighed tiredly. Tasuki felt so bad. He didn't like the idea either, but agreed that the girls needed to be close by incase something were to happen-

" Okay."

" Huh?"

" I'll do it. I don't want to worry you all. I've already been enough trouble. If I can help at all, I won't hesitate." she put on a determined look. Chichiri nodded, smiling. Tasuki smiled a bit too. He had always respected the way she could be so determined. Sei caught his eye. Longing shown visibly in her eyes, and Tasuki knew she was trying to forget. But if he could endure it, she could definitely do it. Sei nodded, standing.

" Okay then. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" Tasuki shook his head, also standing. 

" I should get back and tell the others."

Sei looked a bit disappointed.

" Oh, okay. See you."

Tasuki half smiled, and headed for the door. Chichiri just watched. He knew Tasuki only wanted to get away for a bit. He sighed sadly. As Tasuki pulled the door open, and walked out, shutting it behind him, he turned to Sei. 

" Well, I'll have something I guess." 

Sei brightened at the statement. She had hoped one of them would stay. She wanted company. She smiled.

" Okay! What would you like? We've got tea, but I don't know why because I hate the stuff, soda, and water. And if you're hungry, I was about to make lunch!"

Chichiri blinked. Then, smiling brightly, he stood.

" I think I'll have tea. Though I can't believe you hate it-" 

Sei gave him a disgusted look.

"Why?! Because it's disgusting! It has no flavor at all, and it smells funny!-" Chichiri smiled as he watched Sei rant on about how much she hated it, as she started making the lunch. This was going to be a tough few weeks for the girls. But Chichiri hoped them luck.

**************************

Tasuki walked along the path in the park, thinking to himself quietly. Everything was just happening so fast. Just as things started to get better for him, **_they _**come back and give them hell. Then forces them to break up with the ones they loved. Tasuki scowled, and snarled under his breath. It was despicable. He hated those bastards. Why couldn't they just stay dead?! Or, why couldn't they just mind their own businesses and leave each other alone?! It would make life a whole lot more peaceful. Why were they fighting anyway? Tasuki had lost track. No one on the Seiryuu team was right in the head. Except for maybe Amiboshi. Tasuki stopped. Amiboshi. Wonder where he was up to. They hadn't seen him when they went to rescue Sei and Lily. Tasuki frowned. He would probably show up sooner or later. He didn't like fighting, and had opposite characteristics then that of his demented, psycho, and mental brother Suboshi. Tasuki just decided not to think about it all, and try to relax, while he could. He found a nice spot under a large tree, and sat down on the cool, green grass. He laid back and put his hands behind his head. He glanced up to the sky, where the clouds flew over him. The cool breeze swept past him, rustling his fiery hair. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. He had only closed his eyes for a minute or so, when someone was calling him.

" Tasuki-san!"

Tasuki twitched, shutting the voice out. He was relaxing. He didn't want to be disturbed.

" Tasuki-san!" the voice was closer now. Tasuki curled his lip up, showing a fang, trying to warn the person to leave him alone. But it was persistent. Now it was right above him

" Tasuki-san? Are you awake?"

Tasuki sighed, and opened his eyes. So much for relaxing by himself. He glanced up at the figure above him. Big green eyes with short light brown hair tied back to a ponytail behind his head. He was hovering over Tasuki happily. It took a while before Tasuki recognized him he sat up.

" Chiriko!" 

Chiriko smiled wider, pleased Tasuki recognized him.

" Hey Tasuki-san! What are you doing all the way over here?"

Tasuki propped himself up with his hands. He looked at the child and smiled. Chiriko always seemed so innocent. To think that he was one of them-was-a bit strange. But Chiriko was a super genius and had helped them out of tough situations many a time. Tasuki shrugged.

" Just trying to relax. Things have been so tough lately." Chiriko nodded, sitting down next to Tasuki. He smiled.

" I understand. Things have happened so quickly, it's hard to take everything in at once."

Tasuki frowned.

" I wonder how long this peace will last before we have to fight again."

Chiriko looked up to Tasuki. Tasuki was usually so high-spirited. But everyone gets tired of fighting. No one can keep it up forever.

" Tasuki-san. We may always be fighting. But we have to remember why we do it. We fight for peace, and tranquility. We fight, so others can be happy. And in the end, when we accomplish everything, we know a part of us has been set free as well. We can be at peace, knowing we'd made life worth wild again." he smiled at himself. Tasuki remained quiet. Then he spoke up.

" I know what yer sayin Chiriko-chan. I just would like to live life without those bas-" he cut himself off as he was about to curse in front of the young seishi. He quickly righted himself. "-those guys. Why do they always have to pick fights with us. We didn't do anything to them. But then again, I guess people like them never learn. That's why we have to fight." he was beginning to understand what Chiriko was saying. Chiriko nodded, knowing he was getting to the older seishi.

" But don't worry Tasuki-san. We beat them once. We can do it again."

Tasuki nodded, but soon felt his heart fall as he remembered how they had come to beat the Seiryuu before. Most of them had died along the way. And he especially remembered how Chiriko himself had come to meet his end, fighting the one called Miboshi. The young seishi was so small, so young, and he was ready to put everything on the line to ensure the safety of his comrades. Tasuki had remained at the child's side as he died, crying deeply. He had never realized what Chiriko had meant to him. And what if what happened then, was to happen again!? Tasuki gasped to himself. No. he wasn't going to let that happen, not again. He was gong to make sure everyone lived this time. No one was going to die except for the Seiryuu. He nodded. He then turned to Chiriko beside him and looked into his big intelligent eyes. Those eyes were going to remain swirling with life, and he was going to make sure of it.

***********************

Chichiri sat at the table with Sei. They were finishing lunch, and were just talking back and forth, and asking each other questions. Sei was thinking up a question for her friend, when she remembered something she had been aching to ask him but ever got a chance to. She tuned to Chichiri, who had his head rested on his hands, with his elbows propping him up. He waited patiently as she thought of the best way to ask.

" Uh, Chiri? Can I ask you something-well,-strange?"

Chichiri raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the way she put it.

" Hai no da! Go ahead!" 

Sei shifted in her chair and looked right at Chichiri.

" Is that you're real face?"

Chichiri remembered _this _question. He sweatdroped. He felt safe telling her, she was trustworthy.

" Well no da. Truthfully?"

Sei nodded, really wanting to know. Chichiri smiled, almost sadly. He sighed, and tilted his head a bit.

" No."

Sei squealed.

" I knew it!" she smirked at Chichiri. "Then what's you're real face look like?"

Chichiri took a bit longer thinking about that question. Sei piped in again. "So, is that like, a mask or something?"

" Hai. I didn't think you would really care."

" It's not that I don't care, it's just that I noticed, and would like to see you're true face. May I?"

Chichiri smiled warm-heartedly. 

" Sure no da. Why not." he reached up and slipped a finger under the mask. He gently pulled off the object and looked at Sei, who blinked. 

Sei didn't know why he hid his face. It wasn't like he was ugly. Actually he was quite handsome. He had a slender face, with mahogany eyes-or-_eye_. His left eye was sealed shut, by a long jagged scar running across the eye and part of his face. A little even passed across the bridge of his nose. Sei seemed even more curious now. How on earth had he gotten such a painful looking scar?! Sei almost felt bad asking him at all. Chichiri felt uncomfortable the way Sei was looking at him.

" Ano-what's wrong? Is it too much-"

Sei gasped a bit.

"Oh-no! Not at all! I was just wondering why you would want to hide such an attractive face." she blushed a bit at her openness. But Chichiri smiled.

" Why do you say that?"

" Well, I don't see why you need to hide behind a mask, when you should be proud of what you look like. You don't wear it when you're at home with Kouran and Hikou do you?"

" No. I feel like I can be myself with them. I've known them all my life."

" Well, you should be yourself with everyone dontcha think? I mean-I don't think of you any different than I would before."

" Well, I wear a mask so people won't be scared. Some people don't quite understand. Plus I feel that I can be happy for people."

Sei shifted. Chichiri raised his eyebrow.

" Something wrong?"

" Um-may I-that is." she waited a second. "How did it happen?"

" Nani?" 

" Your-uh- scar. What happened? Can I ask? It just looks like it was painful."

Chichiri looked at the table.

" It happened along time ago."

Sei giggled.

" You say that like yer an old man! And you're not old at all!"

" It happened nine years ago."

Sei went quiet.

" You don't have to tell me if it's too personal."

" It's alright. It's about time I talked about it."

Sei sat back, letting Chichiri ready himself.

" You don't have to give it to me in detail you know."

Chichiri smiled at Sei's concern.

" Really, It's alright. I'll tell you."

So Chichiri lapsed into a story of how he had been only eighteen when it had happened. He had been riding home with his parents, and was looking out the window when he saw a car being chased by police. He then watched in horror, as the car lost control and drove into the ditch separating the directions. The car came up and sped across the traffic coming right at them. The car ended up hitting the third car ahead of them, but then the car flipped, and tumbled over the other cars, until it slammed into Chichiri-or-Houjun's car. He was knocked unconscious, and when he came to later, he couldn't move. He was pinned down by the car on top of them. He also noticed he was only able to see out of one of his eyes. He lifted his hand to his face. A large piece of glass had broken off during the crash and had been thrusted into this left eye. He could feel it sticking out of his face, and was horrified why he felt no pain. It had been the shock of the crash. He son blacked out again as the ambulances and police cars came.

Chichiri had awoken to find out that his parents had died in the crash. Kouran and Hikou had never left his side at the hospital, and had gotten there as soon as they heard. Chichiri didn't want to believe his only family he had left was gone. He denied it for a while, but soon enough the whole idea crashed down on him. Luckily Kouran and Hikou were there for him. And they've been there with him ever since. 

When Chichiri finished, he was looking out the window at the gardens in the backyard. Sei was trying not to cry. She had never known he'd carried such a past. Losing family is never easy. Sei felt her heart go our to her friend. He had endured so much, yet he still hung on and lived his life to the fullest. That takes a strong person. Wow. Sei smiled. Chichiri was really an amazing person. She felt her respect for him had grown. Someone as pure-hearted as him shouldn't have had to go through that. Sei couldn't help but smile at him lovingly. Chichiri noticed.

" Nani?"

" Chichiri, I'm sorry. No one should have to go though something like that."

" Sometimes I wondered just why I was still alive. But I always found a reason."

" Really? Like what?"

" Hikou and Kouran was what it was at first. Then I found Tasuki and Nuriko. And I knew then I definitely couldn't go. So I didn't." he smiled. A real smile. Not some mask's mirage. Sei decided to brighten the conversation.

" So, Lily and I mean nothing?"

Chichiri's eye shot open and he looked at Sei, his mahogany eye wide.

" What do you mean?!"

" I said: So Lily and I mean nothing?" she smiled.

Chichiri finally noticed what she was doing, and chuckled a bit.

" Of course you girls mean a lot to me. If anything were to happen to you two I could never forgive myself!"

" I'm glad." she got up and went over to him. She bent over and hugged him. Chichiri was confused why at first, but wrapped an arm around her.

" Arigatou."

Chichiri stole a look at the clock. He patted Sei on the back.

" We should get to Lily and Nuriko. Sei nodded, and stood, allowing Chichiri to get up. As they walked to the door, Sei had realized what a good friend she had in Chichiri, and she was going to cherish that forever.

***************************************

__

*"Should I say something?"*

Lily started to hum quietly, fiddling for a minute with the zipper on the back of her cheerleader's uniform with minimal success.

"Damn," she muttered, and continued to try to bend herself in half to reach the little tab. "How does anyone get out of these things?!"

Nuriko wanted to move, he wanted to close his eyes or cough or awake her to his presence there, but he was frozen in place, his vocal cords feeling like they were encased in a cement block forty pounds heavy. Her fingers found the zipper.

"Amen…" Lily muttered, sliding one thick strap off her shoulder. Nuriko thought he might just faint right there. The phone rang. She paused a second and frowned at it, tossing off her uniform before sprinting across the room to get it where it sat in its cradle on a nightstand.

"Hello?"

Nuriko sat so stock still he might have been a statue, or simply part of the cushions he was hiding in. Hopefully, she wouldn't look towards the bed-what was she doing prancing around in her underwear anyways?! He felt a flash of momentary embarrassment, but something kept his eyes riveted to her face.

"Oh, hi Keitaro."

__

*"Keitaro?! Wait, that blonde guy on the debate team? The bastard!"*

Lily smiled softly to herself, twirling the phone cord around a finger. Nuriko felt a wave of hate rage up and threaten to burst out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm good, how are you? ….Heh. Yes, I heard. Oh! Well…um…" A look towards her feet. "I don't know. Yeah, yeah, I know you need an answer now…but I can't give it to yo-hm? Oh. Look…um…I just need time to think about it…and I'm kind of busy right now…Yeah, sorry, but hey, listen, I'll tell you by tomorrow morning, okay? Okay! Alright, then, bye…" A sudden look of surprise as Keitaro replied something, and then a pained flash in her eyes. She hung up slowly, looking dejected. "Prom…" she whispered, running a hand through her hair. "I completely forgot…"

So, apparently, had Nuriko. His brain jolted him a shock-this! This was how he could get Lily back!!! By asking her to prom--!!!

"Lily!!!" He exclaimed very suddenly, forgetting himself. Lily screamed and jumped a foot in the air, whirling around and freezing, all the color at once draining out of her face. He stopped, suddenly remembering, but it was too late-

"Oh my God. NURIKO! HENTAI!" She yelled, and with a face as red as a beet, he turned around quickly. "NURIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!?!"

"I live here," he said meekly, and she gave a loud sound of something that was halfway between disgust and anger. His shoulders stiffened. "And what are you doing undressing in my room, and then getting mad?!"

"My stuff is in here! What, are you just going to chase me out because we're not dating anymore?! Just because I found some guy I like better than you and you just can't fathom that _anyone could possibly like someone else more than you with your stupid ego and your stupid values-"_

He growled and whirled around, slamming a hand into the wall just by her head. She stopped suddenly, choking back an insult-he was about to say something when he noticed she was crying, and her eyes were wide, surprised at his anger…

"Li-chan-" He said softly, his face relaxing immediately into the gentle expression he wore only for her. "Li-chan, no, don't cry…" He began to lift his hand to wipe away her tears, but she stopped him.

"God," She managed, biting her lip. "God, I hate you so much…You do these things to me, and I hate you _so goddamn much-"*_

*"_Stop,_ he thought, and shook his head in disbelief. 

"-Because all you have to do is smile-and I-" Her fingers tightened around his and she closed her eyes. He was suddenly so aware of how close they were, her chest rising and falling with her shallow, sobbing breaths, leaning forward, he rested his forehead delicately on hers. "and I-love you again-" She finished weakly. Lily did not open her eyes. They remained closed, hopeful, her back pressed against the yellow wall that clashed with their skin tones in the shadowed room. 

"No," Nuriko said soothingly, "You don't love me, ai. You're in love with someone else now…make it easy for yourself, onegai…Don't keep after me when-when you know we can't-"

Lily turned her head to the side, away from his face for a moment. And then she turned back with her eyes open this time, raising two fingers and tracing the line of his lips with a skipping touch.

"Even-I'm making it so easy!!! Nuriko I-"

"No." He said firmly, raising his other hand and removing hers away from his mouth. "No, Lily. No! I have to keep telling myself that-no!" He stumbled back away from her, dropping her fingers as if burned. She seemed to suddenly remember she was in her underwear and immediately crossed her arms over her chest and slid to the floor, knees pulled up close and head resting on the wall. He looked at her with wild eyes, then turned away again in frustration.

"I'm not going to prom with you," She muffled into her hands vehemently. "Throw me my pants." 

He threw them to her halfheartedly, his back still to her.

"Shirt."

"What color."

"I don't give a damn."

"You look nice in green." He threw her blue instead. "Don't be mad…please."

She lifted her chin defiantly, and was about to retort when she noticed the defeated slump of his shoulders.

"No…Nuriko, of course not," She said after a moment, meaning it with all of her heart. She pushed herself to her feet and picked up her crumpled cheerleader's uniform, smoothing it on the bed with a wistful hand. "I don't love him."

"It's ok."

"I don't, and I don't want you to think that I do-!!!!!" She exclaimed loudly, but he gave a chuckle that was slightly manic in essence.

"It's ok Li-chan! You think I don't know that. As if he could replace me, with my big ego…" But he was joking. She frowned at her fingers.

"You confuse me," and her tone was hurt. He tried not to notice.

"Gomen ai…Go see your boyfriend." The words were flat and monotoned, but the air in the room was so numb that neither of them felt it. She left, then, hardly a stir in the thick atmosphere of his sadness.

__

Where did any of us go wrong?

*****************************

Tasuki opened the front door of the apartment cautiously, looking around first for Sei and Chichiri-but they obviously hadn't gotten there yet. He stepped inside and took off his shoes.

He had left Chiriko with Tamahome and Miaka, and had ventured home with shuffling shoes and hands in his pockets. Sei, he thought, what is this all for? Why do we hurt each other like this, only to result in more heartbreak for the both of us when it's all over?

Lily sat sniffling on the couch, a TV Guide unfolded in her lap, feet tucked up on the seat. Tasuki stood and watched her uncomfortably for a minute, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey," he tried, and she turned her head a bit to look at him. Her eyes were slightly red.

"Hey," She replied simply, going back to her reading. So Tasuki was here. So what.

"Where's…uh, where's Nuriko?"

"In his room…"

"Oh." He said, feeling bad. They must've fought, then… "Hey, Lily. Um." trailing off, he sat instead on the other end of the couch, crossing his arms and allowing a scowl to settle on his features. Lily twitched slightly, but that was all the recognition she gave him. "Gomen…about…all of…this."

"Sorry? About this?" A little laugh. "Nah, it's not your fault. It's out of everyone's hands…"

"No…really. Um. I'm just…in general…" He sighed in frustration, rubbing his eyes hard with the heels of his hands. Lily's eyes softened with sympathy, and she put the guide down.

"Hey, daijobu. We're handling it, right? And I have a feeling it'll all turn out okay, in the end…" Her stomach gave a quick churn, but she gave it little thought. It was only a bunch of words…but who could guess how much it would mean in the future? "Besides, between Nuriko's moral values and your failing out of school, we have a whole soap opera. We could make a lot of money, you know…"

"Why are you always such a bitch to me?!" He burst out, taking her back. "What have I ever done to you to get this-this CRAP from you?!"

She sat in stony, serious silence for a while, before shrugging helplessly.

"I-I don't know, Tasuki. I'm sorry. I just…I always…I guess it was my way of accepting you, because…because you were always so strong and no matter what happened you never let it touch you-I'm not like that, everything hurts me! It's like I'm made of glass-but even with these stupid tests, stupid words, little biting remarks, I never meant to…I mean…I just…gomen…"

Tasuki stared harshly at her for a minute, her head bowed, eyes on her folded hands. It wasn't worth it. What was to gain from it all? She wasn't lying to him…

"I'm not…as strong as you think, you know." Pause. "It's okay, really."

"I'll stop."

"Don't worry about it," He dismissed easily with a smile. "We've both got a lot on our minds, and we don't need to be arguing over stupid things. So…friends?"

He outstretched a hand, and she looked at it as if it were bright green, or from space.

"Friends?" He repeated, his eyes smiling genuinely.

"Y-yeah." She said, smiling too, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "Yeah. Most definitely."

************************

Before they knew it, it was Monday again. Tasuki, and Nuriko had agreed to let Sei and Lily to stay with them, and today was the first day. Tasuki sighed, looking to Nuriko, who had been unusually quiet.

" Somethin' wrong Nuriko?"

Nuriko, jumped, seeming to come out of a trance. He turned his head to Tasuki.

" Ne…Tasuki…I'm fine…"

Tauski sighed, giving up. When Nuriko was like this, there was no way to get him to talk.

" Whatever…"

************************

Sei and Lily walked through the halls of the school, both quiet, contemplating. Sei sighed, she could already tell the day was going to suck…

They went to their lockers, still not talking, gathered their things, and walked their separate ways, only nodding to one another before they left.

Sei walked down the hall silently, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to look anyone in the eye. Her feet felt very heavy today, and she felt as if gravity were boring her down harder and harder. She hugged her books to her tightly, and rounded the corner. Unfortunately she was still looking down, and she didn't see anything, until someone plowed into her, knocking her backward and dropping her books. Sei scowled, easily pissed at things like this, and looked up to see who dared to run into her.

" Sorry Sei…I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'…"

" Kouji…" Great…just what she needed was to be bothered…she sighed, and went to pick up her books. Kouji waved his hands at her.

" Nah, it was my fault…let me get 'um-" he bent down and did so, leaving Sei confused. Kouji straightened again, standing. He then gave Sei back her books. Sei didn't look at him, but managed to smile and nod her thanks. Kouji winced, biting his lip a bit. It didn't take a genius to see when someone was in a bad mood.

" I'm real sorry…you're prolly not havin a good day-"

" Well, not yet, but I know it will be…you don't have to apologize…"

" Can I help at all?" Sei thought about that for a second. 

" I don't think anyone can right now, sorry…"

" I see. Well, can I walk ya to you're class at least?" 

"…Sure, I guess that wouldn't hurt…"

Kouji nodded, and they started walking again. Kouji looked to Sei at his side.

" Can I ask what's botherin ya?"

Sei sighed.

" Everything right now, plus some 'other' things that if I tried to explain, you'd think I was crazy." 

Kouji smiled a bit.

" Nah, I doubt it…"

Sei snorted.

" Wanna bet?"

Kouji shook his head. He was safer just going along with her for now.

" Can I do somethin?"

" What do you mean?" she stopped at her first class door. Kouji looked at the ground briefly, then back up to Sei.

" I dunno-could I give you a ride home?"

Sei blinked. Was he serious? 

" Uh-" she didn't' know what to say. Maybe if Tasuki saw her with someone else, he would forget about her…she sighed. But what if he started hating her?! She looked up to Kouji. " I-Kouji-" she paused. "I'll think about it, and get back to you by lunch ok?"

Kouji nodded, and Sei managed a small smile.

" Yeah, sure…I'll meet you at lunch then?"

Sei nodded, gathering her things, as the bell rang. Kouji jumped a bit.

" Shit! I gotta get-I'm all the way across the school-" he waved a bit at Sei, then ran off. Sei sighed, going inside. Yep, it was going to be a long day.

********************

In her class, Lily took out her things for the most boring class of the day-history. She lazily took out her notebook and pen, ready to take notes. She tried to get her mind off other things, but today, she just couldn't fight them away. The biggest thing on her mind was Nuriko. She couldn't help but think something was wrong. He seemed so defeated when they were talking last night in her room. She sighed. Then there was the problem of Keitaro-oh-god! He was going to be trouble, and she was suppose to get back to him- gah! She just wanted to disappear. What was she going to do? She didn't really like Keitaro that much. But-then again, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. But then, why would it matter? She hated prom! Now that Nuriko wasn't going with her, it all seemed worthless. Lily eventually decided to go. It would give her something to do.

" How am I going to get myself out of this." she asked herself as she started writing her notes. The day had begun and there was no backing down now.

*************************

Oh. My. God! Finally! The day was over! And no one had bothered her all day! She felt so victorious. She sighed contentedly, as she walked to her locker. Guess the day wasn't so bad after all. As she bent down to set her books down, and put in her locker number. Someone came up behind her.

" Sei?"

" Yipe!" she jumped and whirled around, not suspecting anyone to just walk up to her like that. She half expected it to be Kouji, or classmate asking for homework, but is wasn't. "Hey Nuriko."

The purple-haired teen sighed, knowing this was uncomfortable for both of them. Sei decided to carry on a conversation. It was the polite thing to do, plus, Nuriko had obviously come to her for something, and she didn't want him uncomfortable. "What's up?"

Nuriko sighed, scratching the back on his head.

" Sei. Can we talk?"

Sei raised an eyebrow. 

" Talk about what?" she bent down, and put things in her bag, and re-shutting the door. " Is there something wrong?"

Nuriko frowned, not really knowing how to explain this.

" I guess I'll have to just say it. I have a compromise for you."

Sei blinked. Her attention was perked.

" Oh, really? What kind of compromise." 

As they began to walk to the buses, Nuriko gathered his thoughts together.

" Tasuki's been acting down lately. And-I was just wondering-I' worried about him." he looked to Sei, who looked both curious and sympathetic. " Do you think, you could. Maybe- get back with him?"

" What?"

Nuriko winced. This was so awkward. But Sei was beginning to catch on.

" I don't know Nuriko. He was right about it being dangerous-but, I have to admit. I miss him."

Nuriko's mouth twitched into a smile for a second then returned to a line. 

" Then we have deal?"

Sei suddenly pushed Nuriko against the wall, pinning him to it.

" Only if you do something for me."

Nuriko blinked, not really knowing what to do. He knew Sei was strong, and wasn't kidding around. He looked at her. Sei continued, a complete and clear look of seriousness on her face.

" I will do what you ask, if-" she moved a bit closer to Nuriko, almost threateningly. Nuriko gulped. " -If you get back with Lily, and go with her to the prom. Tasuki's not the only one down lately, and you're to blame. She loved you with all of her heart and you push her away. If I find out that you don't keep you're end of the bargain, you'll need more than a doctor to fix you."

Nuriko paled. He never knew how protective Sei was. He would have to be extra careful. She smiled shakily.

" Heh, sure. I guess."

" You guess?"

" Uh- I mean yes?"

Sei backed off, and Nuriko straightened. Sei relaxed and regained control. She held out her hand.

" Shake on it."

Nuriko was a bit unsure, but swallowed and took her hand, knowing now he definitely couldn't back off. Sei smiled, glad her point was taken. "Good." she began to walk again, and Nuriko joined her.

" I'm sorry Sei."

" Why?" Sei asked, looking at him.

" I know I've hurt Lily, but I thought if was for her own good. I never thought she still cared so deeply."

" She does, and she always will."

Nuriko sighed. He smiled a bit. 

" Well, thank you, I guess I owe you one."

Sei laughed a bit, patting Nuriko on the shoulder.

" You already have! If Tasuki takes me back."

" I'm sure he will. It's obvious when he's thinking about you. He gets this look on his face. It was really quite amusing at first, but then-he started to really get a sad look on his face when he thought of you. It was then I knew I had to do something. I wanted to see him smiling and feeling better."

Sei smiled warmly.

" You're a good friend Nuriko. It'd be nice to have another friend like you."

Nuriko picked up his head, a reply fresh on his lips.

" You do."

*************************

"We're home!" Sei yelled through the apartment, feeling a lot happier than she had in a while. Nuriko sweatdroped beside her and put his things down. Sei followed suite, and then went searching around the apartment for everyone. "You don't think we beat them home do you?"

Nuriko walked into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

" I doubt it, we were walking pretty slow. Someone ought to be here." Sei bounded into the living room, where she found Tamahome sitting on the couch, still in his school uniform. He turned to Sei.

" Hey! Sei right? What's up?"

Sei blinked. Darn. She hardly still knew Tama. She was hoping Chiri was there. She wanted to glomp someone.

" Are you the only one here Tama?"

Tamahome smiled and stood.

" I guess, the others should be here soon-" the doorbell rang. How convenient. Sei piped up at the sound, and ran to the door, nearly knocking Nuriko down in the process. The violet-eyed seishi jumped back against the wall and pushed himself against is as Sei stampeded past. Tamahome walked up to him.

" She's happy."

" Yeah-that's obvious."

Sei opened the door, smiling widely. Her heart leapt as she saw Lily standing in front of her, Tasuki not too far away. 

"LI-CHAN!!" he glomped her friend, looking like man's best friend after he'd been inside all day waiting for it's master, and was overly excited when he came home. Lily let out a yelp and staggered back, the look on her face shocked and panicked. Sei laughed, and finally let go of her. Lily blinked, not really knowing what was going on. 

" S-Sei? What's got you so happy?"

Sei shrugged.

" I have my reasons. You should be happy too!"

Lily looked strangely at her blonde friend.

" What are on? Or-what did you get into?"

Sei sweatdroped, and decided she prolly did look like she was on drugs, so she calmed down. That is, after she dragged the brunette inside. Tasuki was already in the kitchen with Nuriko, and Tamahome, as Sei entered. She felt her stomach tighten as she saw Tasuki, but dismissed it. She then placed Lily by Nuriko. Both just stared at each other, each blushing a bit. A knock at the door. More visitors, or, victims. Sei threw open the door as she heard Chichiri's voice behind the wood. He glomped the first person she saw as the door opened.

" Hey Chiri! Bout time you got here."

" Daaaaaaa."

Sei blinked opening her eyes.

" Whoa Chiri-how'd you do that! You spoke but I didn't feel it."

Chichiri promptly showed himself. He sweatdroped. Sei looked to him.

" Chi-chiri? But then-who-" she looked up. The man she thought she glomped wasn't Chichiri, but was, in fact-Sei's eye's widened.- Hikou.

Hikou smiled and shook his head.

" I know I'm irresistible but shouldn't we date first?"

Sei twitched, remembering the first time she met him. She screamed and jumped off Hikou, her arms flailing widely as she re-attached herself to Chichiri, and glared at Hikou.

" Pervert."

Chichiri laughed a bit.

" I guess next time you'll look before you leap Sei-chan no da!"

Sei looked up at Chichiri. He was smiling sweetly down at her and Sei couldn't help but laugh. She climbed down off of her friend and walked them inside, along with Kouran, who looked slightly disturbed. 

" Hi guys!" was everyone's greeting as the three came in. Nuriko and Lily had disappeared, and Sei hoped they had gone to talk. 

As everyone found their way to the apartment, Sei decided then was the best time to bring Tasuki aside and talk to him. She took a deep breath. How was she going to explain this. She was excited, but she didn't know how Tasuki was going to react. Oh well, guess she'd never know if she didn't try. She nodded to herself, and walked up to Tasuki. He turned as she approached, and his amber eyes widened a bit. Sei got to him and looked up at him.

" We need to talk."

" Talk? About what."

" Come." she took his hand, which wanted to make her blush, and pulled him upstairs where they couldn't be disturbed. They walked into Tasuki' room, and Sei sat the seishi on the bed.

" What was is you wanted to talk bout?" Sei could sense a glitter of hope in his voice and eyes, and Sei felt a bit more comfortable.

" We're fooling ourselves Tasuki."

" How?"

" Oh! You know how Tasuki! I know you feel just as bad as I do no being able to be around you anymore."

"Sei-."

" Tasuki I know you've been feeling lonely-Nuriko's worried about you."

" I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be."

" Because I can see it in your eyes Tasuki! I know you said we can't be together, but-can't we try? Things just aren't the same."

Tasuki was silent. Sei walked over to him. Tasuki sighed, and looked down sadly.

" I do think about you a lot-but Sei! What if something happens like before!"

" I'm willing to face anything. As long as it's with you."

Tasuki was quiet again. Then-

" Sei, I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I said we had to be apart." his eyes were pleading with Sei's. but Sei knew what he was really thinking.

" Tasuki- I've learned to read your emotions through your eyes. You may not know it, but you express a lot through them. And right now I know you're lying. Why won't you just let it be that we need each other? It wouldn't hurt this much if it wasn't real. Please Tasuki. Why can't you admit it?" she was near tears, and Tasuki felt awful. He really wanted to be with Sei again, to feel her loving gaze upon him, and her lips against his. But is Sei ever got hurt, he'd never be able to forgive himself. As he thought, Sei had walked over and sat next to him.

" Tasuki. We have to trust in each others love. It's all about trust. We have to believe it'll work, and be ready to fight whatever tries to break that apart. I'll never have another like you. You're different from everyone else. But do you feel the same about me?" she looked to Tasuki, waiting for him to answer her. She wanted him to look her in the eye and tell her what was written on his heart. But he just sat there and stared at the floor. His face was shadowed, and his bright orange locks were hanging in his face. Sei was a bit surprised when she saw his shoulders shaking. Was he-

" Tasuki?" she tenderly reached out and touched his shoulder. He _was _shaking. When Tasuki didn't answer, but tensed a bit at her touch, Sei did the only thing she could think of. She placed her hand under Tasuki's chin and lifted his head to hers. His amber eyes were shining with threatening tears, and his brow was creased with question. Sei smiled lovingly at him, gently stroking the side of his face with her hand. Tasuki's eyes closed.

" Sei. I don't know. I'm scared-for you, and for us."

" I'm a bit scared too, but we have to go with our emotions. What do they tell you."

" That I-" a slight pause, and Tasuki opened his eyes and met Sei's. " That I love you."

Sei rested her forehead on his. Everything was going to be ok. But she still wanted to prove it to Tasuki. She cupped his face in her hands.

" I promise you Tasuki. Everything's going to work out. I love you more than anything. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together." she turned her head, and gently went to kiss Tasuki's lips, but he hesitated, pulling back a bit.

" Sei." 

Sei felt his fear. He really was insecure. 

" Tasuki. Shh." Tasuki turned his head back to Sei. Was this happening? Was she real? Sei leaned forward again and slowly made contact with Tasuki's pale lips. And Tasuki didn't pull away this time. 

__

*"Sei. Arigatou. Aishiteru."*

*****************************

Everything was back to normal. Everyone one was now happy. Sei had Tasuki, and sure enough, Nuriko and Lily had made up and were back together. Peace was reestablished at the apartment and at school. Sei and Lily were no longer afraid or timid about going to the apartment after school. They couldn't wait to get there and tell Nuriko and Tasuki about their day, even though they'd seen each other between classes. But staying with the seishi meant that happiness never lasted long. And it didn't. Once afternoon during the weekend, the apartment phone rang.

" I'll get it!" Lily yelled and jumped up from the couch. After wrestling Sei down in the hall, Lily finally won and got the phone first. She raised her voice to her perky high pitched tone. " Hello? Nuriko and Tasuki's apartment!"

The voice on the other line was barely heard. There was a strange, loud noise in the back. Lily blinked. "Hello?"

" Lily?"

" Hai, who's this?" her high pitched tone dropped as she heard a weak, scared tint in the voice.

" It's Hikou! Lily! We've got trouble-" the line stat iced, and Lily didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

" Hikou? Hikou!" When Hikou's voice came back, all Lily got was-

" --is attacking!! J--hold him much longer! Help!"

" Hikou! I didn't get that! What?!"

The line went dead, as Lily heard a huge noise on the other line and Hikou's muffled scream. "Hikou!! Hello?!"

Nuriko walked into the room.

" Who was it Li-chan?"

Lily turned, her eyes wide with horror.

" I think something horrible just happened!"

Tasuki and Sei walked in.

" What? What do you mean?"

" It was Hikou! But something was definitely wrong! The line went dead, and there was a loud noise in the background."

" Did you get any of it?"

" All I got was '--is attacking' and 'can't hold him much longer, help'." Nuriko and Tasuki paled. They looked to each other.

" Ya don't think-"

" I don't know Tasuki! Lets get over there now!"

Lily nodded, a bit stricken and worried. Sei followed Tasuki and Nuriko to the door.

" Who do you think is attacking? Wouldn't Chiri be able to--" she paused, suddenly understanding the message. She turned to Lily. " Lily!"

" Nani? Did you figure something out?!"

" I think Hikou was saying Chiri couldn't hold 'him' off much longer. And I think I have an idea who's attacking."

Lily thought about it for a second, than her eyes widened considerably, and she made a small sound that related to a mouse.

" Sei--"

" We're goin! You two stay here!"

" No! we're coming too! What if you need help?"

" We're going to call the others on the way! Stay here and wait fer us ta call!"

Sei stomped her foot.

" I'm coming and that's that!"

Tasuki sighed. Sei was impossible to argue with. She always found a way to win with him.

" Okay!"

" Me too!" Lily came running, shoes in hand.

" Fine, whatever! Just hurry!" 

They all piled into the car, and drove off quickly, ignoring the people who honked at them and waved their arms through the window. Tasuki was tense with worry and a bit of anger at who was attacking. He shut his eyes tight. A hard jolt of pain shot down Nuriko and his spine. 

__

*"Oh gods, Chiri please be ok."*

***********************************

When they reached the house, it was quiet. The four got out of the car. Sei frowned.

" It doesn't look like it was attacked."

" Do you think it was a prank?"

" No." Tasuki stated. Stepping up. "It was no prank."

" Hai, what we felt was real."

" What-you felt?"

" All of us have a connection. And we can tell when one of us is in danger-"

Lily and Sei blinked.

" Did, you feel it?"

There was quiet for a moment.

" Yes."

Lily gasped, but Sei snarled angrily.

" I bet you it was that Nakago!"

Tasuki scowled, starting up the stairs, the others following closely.

__

*"Please be ok…Chiri."*

The inside of the house was just the opposite as they thought. It was nearly destroyed. The back of the house was untouched, but the living room, and the front of the place was broken, burnt and smoking. The four of them stood in shock at the damage, and automatically traced it to Nakago. Only he could do so much damage in short period of time. But their nemesis was no were to be seen. He either got away, or was injured and escaped. 

" We need to find Chiri and the others-" 

Nuriko moved forward and cupped his mouth with his hands.

" Hello?!"

" Nuriko?!"

It was Kouran. Footsteps came there way and she emerged from around the corner, just looking a bit scuffed. Nuriko and the others went over to her.

" Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Kouran shook her head. Her eyes were red, and she was upset. "What's wrong?"

Sei walked up to Kouran.

" Where are Hikou and Chichiri?"

Kouran nearly broke into tears again, and everyone knew something was definitely wrong. 

" It's Houjun." she looked up at Tasuki and Nuriko with pleading eyes. Lily stood by Nuriko, her eyes wide. She was shaking slightly. She was afraid of what Kouran was going to say. What if Chichiri- and Hikou-no, she couldn't think of that. Nuriko gently took Kouran by her shoulders.

" Kouran. What happened to Chichiri and Hikou."

Kouran took a minute to answer.

" Someone attacked us. Houjun tried to protect us, but was badly hurt-Hikou's a bit rouged up, but seems ok. He-he's in there with Houjun-trying to stop the blood--" she had to stop.

__

*"It must be pretty bad, if Kouran's this _upset."* _Thought Tasuki. He stepped up, pulling up a chair.

" Here Kouran. Sit and rest. You've had quite an experience." Kouran nodded, thanking Tasuki, an sat, rubbing her eyes.

" Please, go help Houjun. I don't want him to die."

Sei looked to Tasuki, who sighed, looking at Sei, then up at Nuriko. Nuriko nodded.

" I'll stay here with her." and Lily, beside him, nodded.

" Me too."

Tasuki nodded too.

" alright, Sei an' me will go to Chiri.

Sei looked to Lily, smiling reassuringly.

" Hai, we'll help them. Daijobu Li-chan?"

" Hai, I think."

Sei glanced up at Tasuki.

" Lets go. Chichiri needs our help."

" Yeah, lets hurry." they started towards the other room. Little did they know just how bad the situation was.

*************************

***Muahahaha!! It's a suspense chapter! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! Anyway, I'll work on that right away, and get it up soon (I hope). PLEASE REVIEW???? It would be much appreciated! Arigatou minna!!***

__


	6. Chapter 6

The two stopped just inside their doorway, and simultaneously every new face blanched. Half the room was gone, leaving a spacious view of the townhouses down the street that seemed ironically grotesque with the burned and still smoking edges of the walls, the melted furniture and the cracked mirrors. In the midst of it all were the other two. Hikou was kneeling on the floor, some of his clothing ripped and torn in places, small cuts covered his skin. In his arms he cradled a bloody Chichiri, the latter of which had his eye closed in a manner that sent a cold crawling through Sei and Tasuki's stomachs.

"Oh…" Sei whispered, "Chichiri!" Tasuki stood frozen-and then, suddenly, he yelled into the other room.

"Nuriko! Lily! One of you run for Mitsukake as fast as you can go-the other one bring more towels…" He heard the scrambling of a person getting to their feet and the slam of the front door as they left. Sei ran over to the kneeling Hikou and the prostrate Chichiri, taking over the weary friend's job of gently pressing an already blood soaked towel to the gaping wound in the seishi's side. Sei's face was now pale and drawn, but nothing could outdo Hikou's horribly blank eyes.

Nuriko ran in with towels and handed them immediately to Sei, who switched out the one she was using. Tasuki, in his distress, took to furious pacing, trying hard to ignore the pallid color of his closest friend's face-the blue haired man looked so still, was it possible-No! No, it wouldn't happen, not now, not ever, not for a long time! Sei closed her eyes tightly to keep out the tears, the only thing she felt was the shallow rising and falling of the injured's chest as he struggled for life.

Lily didn't make too many complaints of herself, but right about now she was regretting her lack of regular exercise. She had barely run four blocks, and already she could feel her legs giving way- Or was that her at all? Every new move she made seemed suspended in time, her long legs flying out but making hardly a sound where her white keds hit the pavement. Shouldn't they have been? Shouldn't the people around her be moving more quickly than they were? That bastard-he was holding her back, trying to keep her from getting to Mitsukake-but Sei was with Chichiri, she wouldn't let him die! _She couldn't!_

"God damn!" Lily exclaimed, gritting her teeth and forcing her two feet like lead weights into locomotion once more. I won't fail, she told herself, and looked ahead with rugged determination.

Back at the house, Sei too was concentrating her hardest on not failing. If she did, everyone knew what the consequences would be, and so it was of the utmost importance she kept him alive. Hikou had collapsed in a chair close by, so he could keep a watch on Chiri, however he was too much in shock to be of any real use. Nuriko had retreated back to take care of Kouran, his eyes deeply troubled and standing out bright against the sudden deathly white of his already pale skin. Tasuki was once again pacing. Sei glanced at him from the corner of her eyes nervously from time to time.

"For God's sake, Tasuki, stop that," She muttered finally, switching out towels, her hands stained red-but the flow of blood was beginning to stop. Tasuki stopped, but had to go look out the window nervously as it was, his eyes gleaning the oblivious street life for signs of the tall healer and a diminutive brunette.

"What's taking her so long?!" He hissed frustratedly, shoulders tensing and lifting against the weight of the worry tying his stomach into knots.

"She just left, and I know she's hurrying, daijobu," Sei said in response, trying her hardest not to react to the hopelessness she knew was the emotion of the man she loved.

Chichiri's heartbeat was faint but it was there. She felt only slightly comforted by the knowledge that his breathing had evened out and the bleeding had slowed to a mere trickle. Tasuki rubbed his eyes sadly, trying to keep his emotions under wraps, but was finding it difficult. This was one of his _closest friends,_ for God's sake, he and Chichiri had been through so much together! And that stupid blonde son of a-No, no, it wouldn't do anyone any good at all to get angry now. It was just what that jerk wanted! No, no, he had to stay calm. For Chichiri! For Sei…The seishi looked to her now, her eyes showing concentration but her face so unlike its usual expression that he knew she had pulled back inside herself to protect from further damage. This was pure adrenaline, now, in her face, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he looked the same. The girl felt his gaze and seemed to shake out of a deep subconscious, looking up at him with sad eyes and attempting a smile that came out thin and weary. "He's getting better," she reported softly, and Tasuki nodded, his own voice strangely made deeper by the effect of not showing his grief.

"I'm glad, ai," He replied comfortingly, and his tone having the desired effect, she nodded again and removed the last towel. Tasuki had to look away from the raw wound. Chiri winced hard, a shudder rippling through his whole body as Sei gently pulled the cloth out of the way of the wound, and moved a pillow under his feet to improve circulation. "_Lily, _she thought, _as much as I love you, you better hurry or else I swear to God I don't know what I'll do to you-"_

What was going on? What was happening?! And Chichiri, how was he?!

It was one step every ten seconds now, every muscle and fiber of will in her body straining towards her goal. And yet! And yet, she was so far away, almost ten blocks-and that's when she finally remembered the existence of that wonderful invention the pay phone. She had just passed by one, and in relief she turned backwards and literally sprinted to it, her feet suddenly light again. Her pockets jingled with extra change, and she shoved everything she had into the slot, then dialed Mitsukake as fast as she could without tying her fingers into knots. After four long, excruciatingly painful rings, someone picked up the phone. Lily was delighted out of her mind to learn that it was, in fact, the healer himself.

"Hello?" He asked thoughtfully, and Lily nearly burst into tears.

"Mitsukake! Mitsukake, it's me, Lily, Chichiri's been really badly hurt, you have to hurry!"

"Alright, I will, go back right now and keep him comfortable, I'm on my way." And, wasting no extra words and no extra time, she heard a hand grab up a medical bag and the phone line clicked down. Mitsukake lived closer to Chichiri than Tasuki and Nuriko did, so he would take the shorter alternate route-he would be there soon! Her job done, Lily hung up her end and turned back to the street, where life had resumed as normal once again. But why….But why did she have the feeling someone was watching her?

Sei sat back exhaustedly, her rush of adrenaline gone, leaving her beat. Chichiri laid on the ground, part of him supported by numerous pillows to circulate blood flow. At least, what blood was left…His breathing was slow, but even and there. He was pale, and a few times Sei had to check if he was still with them. Hikou, sitting in the chair, looked horrible. Messes of his long dark blue hair had come out, and hung along his neck and face. His gaze never left his best friend's motionless body. He had almost lost him. A shaky breath in, and a brief moment of closing his eyes. When he reopened them, Sei was looking at him.

" You look horrible Hikou…you should rest." Hikou sat up, shaking his head, and dropping back down next to Chichiri.

" No, I'm not going to rest until I know he's alright."

" The bleeding's stopped, and it seems he's fighting." Hikou smiled a bit.

" 'Jun's always been too stubborn to give up…" A long silence. Tasuki sat over by the window, fidgeting. Where was that blasted healer!? Just as he thought this, the character on his arm light up with a dim warm red light, revealing the 'wing' symbol. Then the door burst open. Tasuki turned his head.

" He's here." Mitsukake walked in quickly, looking at Nuriko, who stood there with Kouran.

" Where?" Nuriko pointed to the living room, and Mitsukake made for it. His entrance to the living room caused a great deal of commotion. Tasuki jumped up and said something equivalent to: Finally, and, slower than Christmas…Mitsukake ignored the red-head, and went over to where Sei and Hikou sat by Chichiri. Sei looked all too grateful, and would have hugged the tall seishi, if she had any strength left. Mitsukake knelt down by Chichiri and checked his vitals.

" What happened?" Hikou looked to the man.

" We were attacked…he tried to protect us…"

" Nakago most likely?" Sei nodded, scowling.

" Only he could do this much damage in so little time…" Mitsukake looked around briefly, noting the missing rear wall and destroyed environment. He found himself wondering if they had insurance. Putting matters back on Chichiri, he took off a glove and hovered it over the injured seishi's chest.

" I can heal the wounds, but I cannot replace his blood…" Sei nodded, along with Hikou. Mitsukake concentrated back down at Chichiri. The familiar warm green glow flowed from his hand, encasing Chichiri in the eerie light. After a few moments, the glow died, and Mitsukake sat back sighing. "It's amazing he's still alive after such blood loss." he smiled. "He has a very strong will to live, as usual…" Sei, Hikou and Tasuki all looked relieved. Their friend would be ok.

" Mitsukake…thank you…" the healer nodded, and looked around again.

" You should move him to a more comfortable place. Hikou glanced around. About the only thing that they could use, that wasn't completely destroyed, was the small couch near the fireplace.

" It's kinda small, but it's the only thing we've still got…"

" Alright. It will do." Sei stood and stepped back to give Hikou room. Gathering Chichiri into his arms carefully, Hikou stood slowly, holding the body in his grasp as gently as it were precious glass. Sei was a bit surprised. Hikou had always seemed to…worry free and careless, but he had changed in the time of need, into a loving, concerned friend. She shouldn't have been surprised. She smiled. Chichiri was in the best of hands…Hikou walked over to the miniature couch and, waiting as Mitsukake placed some pillows on, lowered Chichiri onto the cushions. Hikou sat down next to him on the couch. From the other room, everyone turned as Nuriko and Kouran entered. Kouran looked over to the couch.

" Will he be alright now?" Hikou smiled.

" Yeah, he'll be just fine…" Kouran breathed a sigh of relief. Nuriko followed soon after. Sei walked over to Tasuki, who hugged her.

" I was so afraid he was going to--"

" Shh…but he didn't. You kept him alive. He's going to be ok." Sei snuggled into her lover's embrace, glad for the support.

" Hai." Over by the entrance, Nuriko couldn't help but feel a strange tingle down his spine. Where was Lily? And why did he feel so nervous…he was really beginning to feel uncomfortable. Something was wrong. Was she in danger? Or was something going to happen to her?! This thought horrified the long-haired seishi. He needed to find out for himself. He started for the door.

" Oi, Nuriko, where ya goin'?"

" Something's not right. I'm going to find Lily…" with that he left. _"Please don't let anything be wrong…not again…"_

He walked, no jogged down the blocks looking for her. Where was he even suppose to look?! He didn't even know it if he was going the right way. The only thing he went by, was that tight feeling in his gut as he walked along. He had to believe he was getting closer. He called out numerous times but with no results.

" This can't be good. _I _should have gotten Mitsukake..." he past the library, and looked around. Passing a line of phone booths, and calling out again, he was rewarded by a welcoming sight.

She was sitting on the wall, rubbing her legs.

" Lily!" she looked up, smiling instantly.

" Nuriko!" he ran over.

" Are you alright" Lily continued rubbing her sore legs.

" Hai, my legs are just sore from all the running...did Mitsukake get to Chiri ok?" Nuriko smiled reassuringly, and nodded.

" Yes, Chiri's going to be ok..." Lily looked relieved. She had done it. She smiled.

" I'm glad...I was afraid I was too late..." Nuriko got that feeling again. He helped Lily down from the wall.

" Come on...lets get back...now." Lily blinked.

" What's wrong?"

" I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling..." they began to walk, and for a while, Nuriko didn't feel anything. When they rounded a corner however, it came back in a flash, sending Nuriko's willow character to explode with red light. Nuriko quickly grabbed Lily, dove and rolled to the side as something crashed down where they were. Lily clung to Nuriko tightly, as they stood, and waited for the figure to show itself.

" Who's there!" Nuriko pushed Lily behind him, his symbol blazing on his chest. Blood red eyes turned on Nuriko.

" I'm not going to let you just push me aside this time human!" the voice was deep, rough and vicious. It could only be one person...or thing. Nuriko snarled, narrowing his eyes in hatred.

" Ashitare..."

Lily took a sharp breath in. Ashitare? Nuriko was tense and unhappy with this new development, she could see it in the way his eyes darted from the street to the beast and back again. He didn't think this was worthy of a fight just now.

"Lily…see if you can find a way to run out. I'll distract him…" She blinked, not wanting to.

"Nuriko, he's going to fight you-what if you get in trouble, are you kidding, I'm not going to leave you!" There was a vague thought pushing at the back of her mind that even if he did get into trouble, she would be more of a burden than a help-guilt flooded her system as Nuriko turned pleading violet eyes on her.

"Ai…" he said softly, and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, you're right," she said, and he relaxed ever so slightly. Ashitare, not hearing what they were discussing, was slowly getting even more enraged. He roared loudly, and Lily flinched. "Be careful," she whispered, and he lifted a finger to brush it across the trailing wisps of hair in front of her ear.

"Hai, I will be." The beast roared and charged at the pair-Lily took the chance to take off running to the side. Nuriko's gauntlets flashed red as they closed up over his wrists in preparation for the attack--but it never came! With a flash of brown, Ashitare diverted himself at the girl as she ran, overtaking her and shoving her to the ground. The wind knocked out of her, Lily managed to get her eyesight back in focus in time to recognize a set of teeth bared just inches from her nose-"NO!" Nuriko screamed, shouldering hard into the other seishi and sending him tumbling off of Lily. She lay on the sidewalk in a daze, gasping for air, head reverberating with the impact it had received when it had hit the pavement, wondering vaguely what had just happened. The sounds of a struggle were nearby. Ashitare, unprepared for the sudden attack as he had been, still managed to fix his teeth into Nuriko's sleeve and tear the fabric to thin shreds. The purple haired seishi frowned and danced backwards, casting worried looks in his lover's direction-she seemed motionless and he hoped that the impact of her body on the cement had not injured her. Ashitare looked at her too, and bent his legs as if to leap. "Leave her alone!" Nuriko snarled, running and slamming his fists too quick for notice into the beast's stomach, sending him hurtling into the street and deep into the asphalt. "Lily get out of here!" She barely heard him, but forced her limbs to work. Her head spun as she sat up, but she grit her teeth and managed a shaky kneel before tumbling back onto her rear end again. _Damn…_

Nuriko's heart rose in his throat as he realized she was quite incapable of moving for now. He set his teeth and prepared for the offensive as Ashitare climbed out of the wreckage of pavement and stone.

He didn't have to wait long. With a deep growl and a flash of claws, the Seiryuu seishi lunged for Nuriko's throat, sweeping one foot out from under him so that he stumbled back against a wall. Nuriko darted the swipe of nails like knives not a second too soon-they left indentations in the brick behind him an inch deep. He directed a blow to the wolf man's stomach but found his arm diverted and he barely managed to evade another deadly swipe. A flutter of violet hair drifted down to him and he swallowed, feeling the end of his braid and finding it shorter by atleast two centimeters. He managed to get away and looked quickly around for something to throw.

Lily felt drunk, her movements long and exaggerated as the blood rushed to her head and sent her reeling. She couldn't go unconscious…was Nuriko bleeding? The battle was going so fast it made her brain hurt, but at the sight of the long, ribboning cut across her boyfriend's back, she blanched. How long could he hold up against this? A crashing ruckus filled her ears and the ground shook….

A Toyota came careening through the air at the Seiryuu seishi, who took the brunt of it with his shoulder; the car tumbled to the ground with a sound akin to a woman screaming, the metal crumpling up like a tissue-and Lily found herself afraid. This was no place for her right now. This was a battle of epic proportions, to the death, with two incredibly strong opponents-and she realized that if she didn't get out of the way and fast, she would not only hinder Nuriko, but she would get hurt as well despite his efforts to steer clear of her. Her body filled with guilt as gray as the pavement in front of her. _Work, dammit!_ She commanded her legs, closing her eyes tightly and blocking out all sounds of the fight that it seemed no one was winning. _Stand up!_ Slowly, she managed to pull herself together and onto her feet-wobbly as her stance was, she felt instant relief at being mobile again.

Nuriko dared not look behind himself even for a second. It was obvious the opportunity Ashitare would take if given an open area to hit, and the Suzaku seishi wasn't about to risk that. But Lily-was Lily alright? She had to leave! _Now. _No! He had taken too long in thinking, and his adversary managed to dig a claw into his shoulder, ripping it out with a most painful effect. He could not waste time feeling the hurt yet! He needed to finish this! With a sudden blast of energy from deep down within, Nuriko charged the other seishi and rammed him into the ground with enough force to leave a crater…and then, suddenly, the dust died down, and it was over.

Ashitare lay stunned, covered in dust and dirt and rubble in a hole six feet deep, and Nuriko was panting-exhaustion took over like a drug, and before he gave into his exertion he turned to look for Lily.

She was trying to go to him…he reached for her, fell to his knees, and fell to his stomach.

Lily froze as she watched Nuriko fall exhaustingly onto the ground. As soon as he did, the brunette gasped, as she moved into action, and started running over to him. Running by the fallen Ashitare, who was still unconscious, Lily dropped to her knees by the fallen seishi.

"Nuriko! Oh god…" touching his uninjured shoulder, she gently shook him, and only got a painful moan for an answer. Worry increasing, she glanced at his other shoulder, where thick red blood coated his shirt, still spreading. Lily winced. "Nuriko…please...say something…" another moan, and small movement, as the violet-haired teen tried to move. Finally, his wine-colored eyes slipped open a bit, and found the girl hovering over him worriedly.

"…L…Li-ly…" he was so tired, and his shoulder hurt. Lily didn't like the sound of his voice.

" 'Riko…stay awake…" looking around, she wondered what she should do now. She had to get help. Phone, she needed a phone! "Can you move? I need to get help…" Nuriko blinked, then tried doing so, and failing. He was just too exhausted. Lily bit her lip. "Ok, it's ok…just stay still…" glancing around again, she saw the phone booth she had used before. "I'll call and get the others ok? Just try and relax…" reluctant to leave him, but knowing he needed help, she stood and ran to the booth, finding some change. Dialing the number, she kept her eye on Nuriko as she waited.

Sei's head shot up as she heard the phone ringing. Glancing at Tasuki next to her, she ran to get it. Picking it up, she paused. "Hello?"

"Sei!" Sei blinked.

"Lily!? Where are you!? Nuriko went after you a while ago? Is he with you?" If he wasn't with her, something might happen. None of them could afford going out by themselves.

"Yes…he did…But he's hurt. Some huge monster attacked us. It's still out cold, but I don't know for how much longer. Oh, god Sei, please send someone over? He can't get up, and I'm scared…" Sei gasped. Attacked? Monster?!

"What's going on in here? Who is it?" Tasuki stepped in. Sei put her hand over the phone a moment.

"It's Lily. She says she and Nuriko were attacked. Nuriko's hurt and can't get up. She wants help." Tasuki frowned. That wasn't good news…Perhaps he should go get them.

"Tell her I'm coming. Stay put if they can. Where are they?" Sei quickly asked her friend, and then told the redhead, who nodded and ran out the door.

"Don't worry Lily…Tasuki's coming, ok? Just stay calm."

"Hai…I'll try. Thank you…" Sei smiled a bit.

"Hey, no problem. Just hang on ok? Be careful."

"Of course…ja."

"Ja…" they hung up.

Lily replaced the phone on the receiver, and stepped out of the booth. Running back to Nuriko, she dropped down to her knees. Brushing a few strands of his long violet bangs fro his face, she leaned down and spoke in his ear. "I'm going to turn you over ok? I'll try to be gentle." Nuriko nodded a bit, taking a breath before the act was carried out. Carefully, and slowly, Lily slid her arms under the other, and began to pull him over. As she did so, he inched closer to him, supporting him on her legs as he turned over. The pained look on Nuriko's face tore Lily to pieces. He only got hurt because she was helpless. By now, she had been able to get the 'willow' seishi onto his back, his upper body lifted slightly on Lily's legs. Shifting her arms, the brunette raised him more, so she was cradling his body to her. As Nuriko relaxed in his lover's arms, he allowed his eyes to close, physically and spiritually exhausted. Brushing the violet bangs away from his face, Lily tried to soothe him while they waited. "There, just rest…Tasuki's coming."

Running as fast as he could down the street, he barreled past people. If Ashitare was still where Nuriko and Lily were, they were still in danger. If he woke up, they'd be helpless, especially since the violet-haired seishi was injured. The former bandit wished he could go faster, but there were people around, so he couldn't use his seishi speed. He growled. "_Damn people! Move!_" he continued, taking a back alley he was familiar with.

She glanced at her watch. The brunette was getting anxious. Where was Tasuki? Did he run into trouble? Glancing down at Nuriko, she frowned. The shoulder wound looked really bad…The violet-haired seishi's head was cushioned against Lily's shoulder, as she held him close, trying to keep him elevated and awake. Bending down and resting her cheek on the other's, she kept her eyes scanning the streets, and the fallen beast seishi a few yards away. She really hoped it didn't wake up. Suddenly hearing a shout, the girl looked up, raising her head at the familiar voice.

"Tasuki?" he waited to hear it again. It came, and was getting closer. Soon enough, Lily could see the red-head running their way, looking both out of breath and worried. "Tasuki! Over here!" she took an arm from around her charge, and waved at the 'wing' seishi. Tasuki quickly raced over, finally allowing himself to catch his breath some.

"There ya are!" then he noticed Nuriko, and paled. Lily looked down as well.

"He's exhausted…He was fighting…" she glanced back over to the creature that was the Seiryuu seishi Ashitare. Tasuki frowned at the seishi. He remembered what happened last time Nuriko fought that beast…Bending down, the former bandit laid a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"He'll be ok. Here, let me carry 'im…"he gently slipped his arms under the injured seishi, and hoisted him slowly pulled him up. Nuriko winced a bit, but remained still, which worried both Tasuki and Lily. "Ok, let's get back…"

As they made their way back, Lily suddenly remembered why she had come out here in the first place. She looked over at Tasuki.

"How's Chichiri…?" her eyes were wide with fear and worry. The 'wing' seishi sighed.

"He's alright now, Mitsukake got to 'im in time. He's restin' back at home." Lily let out a relieved breath, relaxing a bit. Good, she had been able to get a hold of the healer in time.

"I'm glad…I'd feel responsible if I didn't reach him in time." the fiery-haired teen snorted.

"But he _did_, so stop worrying about it, aright?" Lily nodded. "Now, come on, we need to get back…"

**A/N: Yay! Finally! I got the chapter done. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I had writers block for the longest time. Either that, or I was just too lazy, lol. Anyway, please review? I like hearing back to see how you like it so far, and to get ideas. Arigatou! until next chap! Ja!**


	7. Update!

Don't be alarmed; it's me, Seira Ayuda. I changed my name recently. Anyway, onto the news:

Sorry guys, this isn't an update to the fanfic, **this one is officially dead I'm afraid**. But I _do_ have some good news! I know I've been rather dead, and my stories unfinished. I just got bored with them. But now I've decided to be active again. I may be redoing or atleast finishing my other unfinished stories. I _want_ to, it's just getting the time to do so. I hope you guys still want to read the ends to them. I feel bad after you all have been so patient, urging me nicely to continue. So I'll do my best to reward you all.

Also, I've finally made a profile for myself, so check it out, got some good stuff on there ;D

Thanks again everyone!

:Draco:


End file.
